


Мальчик и монстр

by nano_belka



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nano_belka/pseuds/nano_belka
Summary: Билл тяжело справляется со смертью Джорджи.
Kudos: 3





	Мальчик и монстр

**Author's Note:**

> Хронология местами не совпадает с каноном.  
> Упоминания селфхарма.

После видения в подвале проходит время, но Билл по-прежнему остаётся там. Он видит Джорджи в его жёлтом дождевике, с обманчиво детским лицом, чувствует, что ноги по щиколотку в грязной воде. Думает, как шестилетний мальчик сгинул в водостоке, в дожде, смешанном с собственной кровью. В те минуты он знает всё, как мёртвый, от первого кадра до последнего, безжалостный хронометраж. Смотрит кино про младшего брата, снятое кем-то странным и чужим.  
Клоун не пугает его, хотя в его звериных золотых глазах – чистый голод, вечный, как мир. Вернувшись в комнату, Билл заново собирает черепаху, которую уронил, но одной детали в панцире не находит.  
Взгляд отца не говорит ему ничего хорошего – так смотрят на умалишённых, заигравшихся детей. Вот только равнодушия в отце сейчас больше, чем беспокойства. Возможно, он и думает про старшего (единственного) сына «чёрт, с ним что-то не так», но эта мысль далека, приглушённая болью, как наркотиком.  
Надеяться не на что. Там, в комнате Джорджи, со сломанной черепахой в руках, Билл плачет. В глубине души (да нет же, на поверхности) он надеется снова увидеть мелькнувшую тень, последовать за ней и на этот раз не сбежать. Но тень не появляется, Билл засыпает в кровати Джорджи, и в дальнейшем делает это всё чаще.  
Ему снятся кошмары, для него ставшие обыкновенными снами – смерть, дождь, бессилие, трубы, выплёвывающие мертвецов в Пустошь, оскалы детских черепов, обращённые к небу.  
  
Но сколько бы раз Билл ни приходил туда, на Пустошь, она спокойна, она не выглядит могилой. Чувство, что сон показывает будущее, что всё ещё впереди, становится ярче. Но даже тогда Билл не найдёт здесь Джорджи. Не найдёт нигде.  
Родители отпускают его спокойно, будто, потеряв одного сына, избавились от страха вообще. Со взрослыми в Дерри происходят странные события, сложно представить, что однажды и Билл станет таким. Потерянным, пустым, идущим по знакомым маршрутам, пока его душа удаляется, привязанная к красному воздушному шарику. В Дерри нет других путей.  
Один из походов на Пустошь приносит Биллу видение – или галлюцинацию, но ему не нравится думать так. Небольшое красное пятно расплывается на поверхности воды. Оно не ярко-алое, как свежая кровь, а бордовое, с медными прожилками. Это напоминает Биллу о Беверли Марш, о её удивительных волосах, но мысль улетучивается, сменяясь криком «Джорджи!». Бросаясь вперёд, Билл уверен, что вот-вот его раненый брат вынырнет и заплачет, этот звук такой громкий, такой жизнеутверждающий, что Билл слышит его заранее.  
Но ничего не происходит. Раздаётся плеск воды, когда Билл крутится на месте, высматривая красное пятно. Пятна нет.  
Тогда он впервые по-настоящему думает о сумасшествии. Ещё недостаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать это явление во всей его полноте, как ребёнок он ощущает безумие каждой своей клеточкой. Оно уже здесь, легонько касается пальцами (обтянутыми тканью белой перчатки) его затылка.  
Словно в подтверждение, из кроны огромного дуба вылезает красный шарик – с протяжным скрипом, будто застрял – а затем, освободившись со звонким хлопком, ускользает в небо. Билл наблюдает за его полётом, уверенный, что стоит моргнуть – и тот исчезнет. И не моргает, пока шарик не растворяется в облаках.  
Его измученный разум посещает идея. Тихая, как шёпот.  
Хищники идут на запах крови, акулы пересекают океан, почуяв одну-единственную каплю. Клоун – та же акула. Он придёт. Если приманить.

Вернувшись домой до заката (родители приветствуют его молчаливой скорбью), Билл поднимается в свою комнату и запирает дверь. Вечернее солнце потихоньку начинает плясать на стенах, и Билл чувствует острую тоску по друзьям. Клуб Неудачников, семеро как один. Одно безумие на всех.  
Билл открывает ящик прикроватной тумбы и, недолго порывшись в нём, достаёт маленькие ножницы. Он использовал их, когда мастерил поделки для Джорджи или вместе с ним. Что-то подрезать, подточить, незаметно убрать всего одну крошечную деталь. Сложить идеальный кораблик и опустить в ручей. Смотри, Джорджи, он плывёт!  
Картинка перед глазами оживает: ливень, жёлтый дождевик, мальчик, бегущий прямиком на смерть.  
Билл садится на край застеленной кровати и включает лампу. Хотя ещё светло, в закатных лучах он чувствует себя неуютнее, чем в темноте. День, балансирующий над пропастью на одной ноге; день, сорвавшийся в пропасть, обрезавший о канат золотистые ступни. Брызги его крови на полу и стенах, на небе собравшиеся в лужицы и пятна.  
Биллу нужно всего несколько капель. Он прижимает остриё ножниц к подушечке среднего пальца (бедный средний, ему всегда достаётся больше других). Боль ожидаемая и слабая, чуть усиливается, когда Билл ведёт ножницами вниз. Небольшая царапина поперёк пальца наливается кровью. Билл смотрит на неё, вспоминая о снах – дождевая вода не прозрачная, а красновато-рыжая, медные волосы Беверли Марш, алые рассветы, осень, пятнающая своей кровью летнюю зелень – а затем проводит разрезанным пальцем по запястью другой руки, словно нанося парфюм, как делает мама. Кровь размывается по ранке, как краска, её достаточно, и Билл оставляет ещё одну полосу на тумбочке возле кровати. Так индейцы метками расписывают деревья, заманивая в ловушку жертв.  
На мгновение ему приходит мысль нарисовать красные линии на щеках, собственный смешок удивляет и доносится будто бы издалека.  
\- Ты чокнулся, Билл Денбро. Чокнулся вконец.  
Он не заикается – да и с чего бы, если волнения нет. Билл делает всё спокойно, как обречённый.  
Он не выходит из комнаты, чтобы поужинать, не спускается, чтобы перекусить. Уже поздним вечером принимает душ (избегая попадать водой на кровавую отметину) и переодевается в пижаму. Погасив свет в своей комнате, он приоткрывает дверь и выглядывает в коридор – но родителей нет, никого нет, только мёртвая тишина поселилась в доме. Сейчас Биллу это нравится.  
Он спокойно проскальзывает в комнату Джорджи, и даже скрип двери не способен пробудить здесь жизнь.  
На стенах покачиваются в неспешном ритме тени, луна не посетит небо этой ночью, а значит, будет темно.  
Билл ложится в кровать Джорджи, в его руке – игрушечная черепаха.  
\- Ну же, акула, плыви, - говорит он. А после укутывается в одеяло и закрывает глаза.  
  
Это не сон – воспоминание. Билл наблюдатель, фантом в чужой истории. Он выходит из своего (или уже нет?) дома, ливень избегает его, как прокажённого. Мальчик в жёлтом дождевике садится на корточки и опускает кораблик в ручей.  
Сердце Билла щемит. Ему хочется закричать, предостеречь, или хотя бы успеть обнять. Но всё уже случилось, и картинка – всего лишь повтор, обратная перемотка, ведущая к неизбежному концу.  
Мальчик убегает, Билл идёт за ним. Яркое жёлтое пятно расплывается в его глазах. Он не догоняет Джорджи – да и какой смысл, брат давно исчез, а это кино Биллу покажут ещё не раз. Ливень в тот день был сообщником, смывающим следы. Он запер свидетелей дома.  
Никто не заметил, как отчаянно мальчик догонял уплывающий кораблик – и как сгинул следом за ним (за ней, Билли, за п-п-посудиной). Капитан не покинул борт. И жёлтый, и красный цвета смыло дождём.  
Билл видит, как его брат стоит на коленях перед водостоком. В очередной раз он думает, что ни один взрослый не счёл бы это зрелище нормальным. Но взрослые в Дерри таковыми являются только отчасти.  
Кто-то мог бы окликнуть Джорджи, отвлечь его, и понурый грустный мальчик вернулся бы домой, расплакался бы, сказав старшему брату «я потерял твой корабль, прости!», и они жили бы дальше – не всегда, возможно, счастливо, но живо.  
Вместо этого Билл заходит за спину Джорджи и наблюдает. Движение в стоке мимолётно и расплывчато, но блеск золотых глаз хорошо знаком. Ещё мгновение всё идёт по старому сценарию – Джорджи смеётся, клоун смеётся (его смех визгливо скачет), а затем жёлтые глаза молниеносно перепрыгивают на Билла, и картинка замирает.

\- Привет, Билли. Решил п-п-п-п-полетать?  
Билл просыпается. Клоун стоит совсем близко – сутулые плечи, длинные руки. Монстр вылез из-под кровати и занёс лапу над капканом.  
Билл смотрит на него не отрываясь, как и в случае с шариком, он боится, что клоун исчезнет, стоит моргнуть. Но он не может держать глаза открытыми вечно. Секунда – и вместо фигуры возле кровати оказывается сплетение теней, и только. Билл совсем не чувствует страха, а вот разочарование – более чем.  
Он зло откидывает одеяло, спускает ноги на холодный пол. Мелькает мысль, что сейчас его лодыжку схватит рука в белой перчатке, но этого, конечно, не происходит.  
Он включает лампу и подносит к свету запястье. Кровавая полоска на месте, она засохла и стала бордовой.  
Какое-то время Билл смотрит в окно, где раскачиваются на ветру деревья, где царит спокойная ночь. Потом встаёт и тихо возвращается в свою комнату. Впрочем, он уверен, что даже если бы монстр пожирал его с громким чавканьем – родители не проснулись бы, а наутро приняли его исчезновение как факт.  
У себя в комнате Билл зажигает ночник и осматривает тумбу. След на ней тоже сохранился, но выглядел по-другому – слегка размазался, будто кто-то провёл по красной полоске языком. Или принюхался, прежде чем попробовать на вкус?  
Билл лёг в кровать, выключил свет и проспал до утра без снов.  
Он не собирался оставлять свою дурную идею. Если недостаточно пары капель, стоит попробовать пару сотен.

\- Хочешь больше, я дам тебе больше, - говорит Билл, выкладывая ножницы из ящика. Он снова идёт на Пустошь, как смотритель, призванный зафиксировать её чистоту («никакой крови, никаких трупов»). Думает о друзьях, но мысли о них бледны. Только воображение рисует глаза Ричи Тозиера, вдвое больше из-за бабушкиных очков, и в них ясно читается: да ты свихнулся, приятель!  
Поэтому Билл никому не расскажет.  
До заката он возвращается домой и съедает безвкусный ужин, приготовленный мамой. За столом они сидят втроём с ней и отцом, но каждый находится в другом месте. Билл думает, как скоро они разведутся, и понимает, что ему, в общем-то, всё равно.  
После ужина он целует мать в щёку (та едва это замечает) и поднимается в комнату, чтобы повторить ритуал.  
На этот раз он режет ладонь, вдоль средней глубокой линии. Пачкает кровью оба запястья, растирая так зло, будто хочет, чтобы она въелась намертво. Оставляет и на ладони, и на тумбе – яркий отпечаток. «Бери больше, ублюдок. Бери – и приходи».  
Он ждёт ночи с нетерпением и яростью, без капли страха, ещё не понимая, что именно потому ничего не получается. Он не боится, а значит, по злой иронии судьбы, неуязвим.  
Тем не менее, из сна, в котором Пустошь целиком окрашена в алый цвет, его выбрасывает резким толчком. Открыв глаза, он видит клоуна перед собой – тот лежит в кровати к нему лицом (если лицом это можно назвать). Билл словно парализованный и может только – как забавно! – моргать. Когда он это делает, клоун никуда не исчезает, и невероятное облегчение накатывает на Билла. Паралич отступает, он снова может двигаться.  
Но прежде, чем он открывает рот, клоун прижимает длинный палец к его губам. В темноте его жёлтые глаза светятся, как огни. Билл думает о светлячках, запертых в банке. Ему всё ещё не страшно.  
Клоун убирает палец и берёт запястье Билла в ладонь. Подносит к лицу. Билл ждёт, что вот сейчас распахнётся ублюдская пасть, полная острых зубов. Но ничего не происходит. Тот просто вдыхает запах крови, словно наслаждается ароматом дивного парфюма, держа руку аккуратно и почти невесомо.  
Два жёлтых огонька мерцают несколько раз, а затем Билл просыпается, и рядом никого нет. Он лежит в кровати без сна несколько часов, чувствуя, как обжигающе его наполняет бешенство.  
\- Что же ты хочешь, сукин сын? – он выплёвывает это в ночь, и ветер отвечает протяжным стоном.

Наутро Билл выкатывает из гаража «Сильвера» и остервенело крутит педали, пока ноги не начинают болеть. Ладонь саднит. Смыть кровавые следы оказалось непросто, будто неким поступком или словом они впечатались в кожу.  
Листья на деревьях уже чуть позолотились, словно осень близка. Нет ничего короче лета. Осень приходит в Дерри начиная с верхушки, и вскоре под пёстрой одеждой спрячется зелёное летнее тело. Запах ночного холода уже витал в воздухе, смешанный с солнечным теплом. Жара больше не была безусловной, детство не казалось вечным.  
Тоска прогрызает себе путь глубже, к сердцу. Билл думает, что этот туннель и есть переход ко взрослой жизни, ветер дует сквозь него, но время не останавливается.  
Он скучает по безмятежности. Прошлым летом он учил Джорджи кататься на велике, а потом разукрашивал зелёнкой его разбитые коленки. Они оба получали от мамы взбучку, когда пропадали в лесу, но опасность существовала где-то далеко, не для них, и любая ссора завершалась примирением не сегодня, так завтра, с уверенностью, что это завтра наступит.  
Билл тем летом и этим – два разных человека. Ему и в голову прийти не могло, что перемены так молниеносны (как взгляд клоуна, только что там – и уже здесь). А если и есть они, эти перемены, то пускай с ними разбираются взрослые.  
Билл проезжает мимо дома Эдди Каспбрака, оттуда доносится шумный голос его матери. Он представляет, как после ссоры подвижный Эдди достаёт ингалятор и судорожно затягивается несуществующим лекарством, будто смертельно больной.  
На мгновение Биллу хочется его увидеть, поговорить, но это желание улетучивается, как только дом исчезает за спиной.  
Дружба выглядит иначе. Друзья собираются вместе в самый поздний час, чтобы противостоять злу, успокаивать свою горечь и смеяться. Друзья приходят на развалины и пустыри в поисках укрытия, что как огромное крыло, будет собирать их вместе снова и снова. Друзья устраивают битву камней – не на жизнь, а на смерть, честное слово! – хлопают по плечу того, чьи очки разбиты, вытирают кровь тому, кого везение обошло стороной.  
Друзья по щиколотку в воде и не замечают что-то красное, растворенное в ней – оно купает их босые ступни.  
Билл снова думает: «друзья» - и в его груди шевелится тепло, как заснувший в ворохе осенних листьев зверёк. Но сон берёт верх, он продлится до весны, а может, дольше (может, всю жизнь?). Билл только цепляет это чувство за самый край, но не успевает ухватить.  
Конечно, он не забыл их, Клуб Неудачников, семеро как один. Но теперь ему было спокойно. Или равнодушно? Одному тоже вполне неплохо.

«Сильвер» сверкает на солнце, деревья проносятся мимо одним ярким зелёным полотном, небо обещает, что ночь никогда не наступит. Обыкновенный летний день, который запоминается на всю жизнь – потому что свобода, шорты и привкус пыли, и дороги, открытые всему.  
«Я хочу жить», думает Билл. Мысль звучит тускло, она бледно-восковая и одновременно ярко-жёлтая. Хихикнув, она _ускользает с дождевым потоком_.  
«Ж-ж-жить, хочу ж-ж-жить».  
Мурашки пробегают по затылку, дёргаются руки, и Билл едва успевает вывести «Сильвера» к обочине. Он зло ударяет по рулю, будто несчастный велик в чём-то виноват. Дыхание сбивается, становится липким и тяжёлым.  
Билл пытается дышать глубоко, как во время приступов, ему это знакомо – ощущение, что споткнулся и не можешь ни двинуться дальше, ни упасть. Паника пробегает по телу быстрой волной, а затем отпускает его.  
Билл смотрит в небо, запрокинув голову. Он надеется увидеть красный шарик, но облака приветливо белоснежные и кучерявые, как сладкая вата.  
«Неужели так будет всегда?»  
Тоска и страх разрастутся, засосут его в огромное желе (это сравнение вызывает смешок), а небо останется таким же голубым и ясным, с Джорджи или без. Конечно, без.

Острая боль колет в руку, Билл вспоминает о порезах. Тело сигналит: я ещё живо, ещё здесь, приятель! Сделай одолжение, очнись и позаботься обо мне!  
Но у Билла другие планы. В четырнадцать легко разбрасываться собой – ресурсы кажутся безграничными. Царапина заживёт, рана затянется, дыра и то сведёт свои концы.  
«Ему мало, - понимает Билл. – Всё ещё мало».  
Станет ли достаточно за шаг до смерти? За полшага? За то-о-онкую ниточку, которая держит воздушный шарик?  
Билл усмехается. Чужие слова, чужие мысли. Этого добра стало слишком много в его голове.  
Неудачники, собравшись вместе, справились бы с чем угодно. Отделили бы чужое от своего, разрезали печаль, как пирог, на семерых.  
«Но разве они могут понять твою потерю Д-дж-ж-жорджи? Иногда друзья только _притворяются, что понимают_ ».  
Не могут. Как и Билл до конца не поймёт фобии Эдди, проблем Беверли с отцом, травли Бена, и прочего, и прочего. Возможно, когда-нибудь их сознание будет общим, и все беды соберутся в один кувшин, чтобы они навсегда его закупорили. Но пока кувшин у каждого свой, он открыт и полон.  
Одиночество подкрадывается со спины, сливается с его тенью. Оно невидимо, и никто, конечно, не узнает, и никто не спасёт.  
Рановато для важных открытий, но в жизни мальчика, который потерял брата, гораздо меньше чудес и их ожидания. «Я один», думает Билл, и мысль не ледяная пощёчина, а только прохладное дуновение ветра. Зябко, но совсем не пугает.  
Погода портится, нередкое в Дерри явление. Тучи налетают будто игроки, бегущие по команде за мячом. На вершине холма темнота завораживающе глубокая.  
В дубовой кроне бьётся застрявший воздушный змей. Природа предлагает свалить, пока не поздно, и Билл следует безмолвному совету.  
Он разворачивает велосипед, забирается на него и едет в обратную сторону. Домой, пережидать грозу.

Он успевает до того, как начинается ливень, но первые крупные капли стучат по голове и плечам, словно крохотные кулачки. Билл проезжает мимо разинутой пасти водостока, и на мгновение ему мерещится целый флот бумажных кораблей, падающих вниз. На каждом написано имя.  
Хор детских голосов заглушает ветер – да нет же, это усилился дождь, забарабанил по сердцам и крышам.  
Гроза приходит, как всегда, издалека. Билл чувствует, как электризуются волосы на затылке, а в груди сворачивается тесный ком. Ему нужно скорее попасть домой.  
Пока ливневые потоки не сбили его с ног и... Что? Не унесли в темноту к Джорджи? Разве не этого он хочет?  
Два жёлтых огонька вспыхивают в его памяти – любопытных, но не более того.  
Клоун ничего ему не сделает – пока. Он не собирается забирать его... так. Легко, почти бескровно.  
_Так - неинтересно, малыш Билли._  
Руль велосипеда скользит в ладонях, словно он тоже стремится быстрее укрыться в гараже. Билл опускает глаза и видит красные разводы на серебряной коже «Сильвера». Царапины закровили. Может, и в его теле началась гроза.  
Билл подставляет дождю раскрытые ладони. Он надеется смыть следы, в противном случае ему придётся объясняться с матерью. Если она заметит. Она же заметит?  
_Что за глупые вопросы, Билли. Конечно, нет._  
Будь ты хоть с головы до ног в крови, её рассеянный взгляд едва тебя зацепит. Она потеряла одного сына, и потеря второго – лишь вопрос времени.  
Билл ставит «Сильвера» в гараж, стирает свою кровь с серебряного руля – так, наверное, умывает лицо ребёнка взволнованный родитель.  
_Наслаждайся этим чувством, Билли, ведь других детей у тебя никогда не будет._  
Он вытирает ладони о шорты и идёт в дом. Дождь успевает хорошенько его намочить.  
Четыре часа дня, до ночи ещё далеко.

Входная дверь, впуская его, открывается молча и равнодушно.  
\- Дорогой, ты попал под дождь? Скорее прими ванну и хорошенько погрей ноги.  
Мама не отрывается от готовки – механических движений пальцев и ножа, она даже не поднимает голову, и Билл думает, не его ли воображение произнесло нужные слова. Призрак заботы.  
Разум Шэрон Денбро дремлет, пока её сын-подросток поднимается наверх, чтобы принять душ.  
Он нуждается в матери пугающе сильно и в то же время самостоятелен, как взрослый. Горю Шэрон важно второе. Пока Билл не кричит от боли или страха, она может не вылезать из своей тёмной, пустой скорлупы.  
А он не закричит, никогда. Её сын настолько _другой_ , что даже его ужас безмолвствует.  
Тем временем Билл стягивает с себя мокрую одежду и бросает в корзину для белья. Он не голый – ободранный, до нервов, а может, и вместе с ними. Каркас человека.  
Обида и тоска наконец переполняют его и льются через край. Билл прижимает ладонь к глазам, но это не помеха.  
«Мама, бога ради, мама. Ведь я всё ещё здесь».  
Стоило бы сказать это вслух, но сын Шэрон Денбро настолько _другой_ , и настолько (уже) писатель, что все его истории проживаются одиноко и глубоко внутри. Они – ножи. _Достань их._  
Билл выкручивает до упора кран с горячей водой. Пар поднимается от раковины густым облаком. Зеркало запотевает. Билл вытирает мокрое (от дождя, конечно, от дождя) лицо и не видит своё отражение, только размытый, неузнаваемый контур.  
Оно и к лучшему. Смотреть в собственные красные опухшие глаза – ни к чему.  
Кипяток льётся и льётся, исчезая где-то в глубине чёрной воронки. Наверное, всех ждёт похожий конец. Темнота притягивает взгляд Билла; ему мерещатся два жёлтых огонька.  
\- С-с-сукин сын!  
_Наклонись пониже, малыш Билли, и сможешь полетать._  
Билл закрывает воду, едва не срывая кран, и тонкий многоголосый смех утекает в слив.  
«Он просто дразнит меня».  
\- Я тебя достану, ублюдок, - шепчет Билл, наклонившись к раковине и всматриваясь в круглую чёрную дыру. Со стороны – форменный безумец. – Слышишь? Я тебя не боюсь.  
Но клоуну это, конечно же, известно. Ещё мгновение жёлтые огни кружатся там, внизу, а затем их тоже поглощает темнота.  
Билл поднимает голову и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Там он немного другой – спокойнее, взрослее.  
Попасть бы в это зазеркалье, где живут призраки счастливых детей.  
Билл встаёт под душ и какое-то время, в благословенном плеске воды, не думает ни о чём.

Школьники отчаянно ждут лета – как заслуженной свободы. Сидя на кровати в своей комнате, пока за окном бушует гроза, Билл Денбро мечтает очутиться в школе. Принести гору домашних заданий и корпеть над ними до вечера (особое внимание уделяя литературе), а там уже ночь.  
Сейчас ему решительно нечем заняться, сна ни в одном глазу. Билл отворачивается от окна и смотрит в потолок. Он решает вспоминать – пока не лопнет память или не закончится дождь.  
_Тебе нужна отцовская бритва._  
Он закрывает глаза и оживляет день, когда увидел Беверли Марш, идущую прямо к нему. Её рыжие волосы и веснушки будят в нём непонятные чувства, Ричи дал бы им название, но делиться Билл не хочет.  
Вот она. Затмевая собой летние краски, улыбается ему, такая юная, такая взрослая.  
Только, когда она приближается, Билл не видит её лица. Не может распознать – голубые у неё глаза или зелёные (или серые?), длинные волосы или короткие, носит ли она очки, похожа ли её улыбка на улыбку его матери?  
Память щёлкает кадром, и в центре появляется Ричи Тозиер. Глаза за бабушкиными очками огромные, как у совы, но это всё, что Билл помнит. Его друг, болтливый, неугомонный («бип-бип, Ричи!»), который был рядом, когда Генри Бауэрс сшиб Билла с ног, и был рядом всегда, и потом передразнивал Генри до жути похожим голосом. Как он выглядел?  
_Отцовская бритва, Билли. Вот что действительно важно._  
Билл зажмуривается до боли. Ричи... Гавайские рубашки, похабные шутки, ингалятор... Был ли ингалятор? Его дразнили толстяком, и в классе он был новенький.  
Да нет же, новенький – это Стэн, кудрявый и вечно бегающий в аптеку.  
_Бритва, Билли._  
И всё же. Рыжая Беверли – его малышка?  
_Бри-тва._

Билл поднимается и выходит в коридор. Он идёт в спальню родителей спокойно, а не как воришка. Отец на работе, мать на кухне, да и бога ради, им всё равно.  
_Просто горе убивает их, Билли._  
Открыв дверь, Билл оказывается в царстве уюта, когда-то созданного мамой. Непередаваемо домашний запах чистого белья, лаванды, заботы. Застарелый запах, будто в комнате давно не бывали люди. Наверное, замки с привидениями также запечатывают в себе воспоминания о жизни. Только слепок, ничего больше.  
Снова подступают слёзы, но Билл смаргивает их.  
_Видишь? Моргнул, а я не исчез. Я забочусь о тебе, Билли._  
Он осматривается, чтобы отвлечься, но горечь повсюду, ею окрашены стены и потолок, застелен пол, накрыта постель. Из этой комнаты хочется поскорее уйти. Бежать из этого дома, дальше от камеры пыток, в которую он превратился.  
_Только от Дерри далеко не уезжай, малыш. У нас ещё много дел._  
Билл проходит в родительскую ванную комнату и, оказавшись внутри, на мгновение замирает. Она другая, чем у него – взрослая. Однажды, в доме, который он купит, будет такая же или очень похожая. И сливные отверстия в раковине и ванне там будут молчать. Его ребёнку (какому ребёнку, Билли, наивный мальчик?) не придётся жить в страхе.  
Билл опирается о раковину ладонями (те всё-таки начинают болеть) и смотрит на себя в родительском зеркале. Что он рассчитывал увидеть? Совершить скачок в будущее, которого ещё нет?  
Его взгляд встречает тот же уставший подросток со вздёрнутым подбородком. Биллу вдруг становится очень жаль его.  
«Держись, - хочет сказать он. – Это ещё не конец».  
Что-то мелькает в отражении – тень понимания, будто зазеркальный Билл принял это утешение.  
\- Ты совсем съехал, Денбро, - говорит Билл и не сразу узнаёт свой голос. – Как бы сказал Ричи, «влетел в «виннебаго».

Он открывает дверцу настенного шкафчика. Большинство полок негласно принадлежит маме – её вещи, о предназначении которых муж и сын порой только догадываются – аккуратно разложены и расставлены. Билл понимает, что виной порядку – равнодушие. Мама давно не заглядывала сюда, чтобы стереть пыль. Наверное, её сил хватает выполнять только определённый набор действий, тех, что позволят не умереть, существовать дальше, и этого достаточно.  
Бритвенный станок отца напуганно примостился в уголке. Сменные лезвия в жестяном коробке рядом. Билл достаёт его, поморщившись от тонкого скрежета.  
Ему нужно всего одно. Он открывает коробок и несколько долгих секунд разглядывает этих скромных убийц. Толщина, должно быть, не больше листа бумаги.  
\- Скоро начну бриться и проверю, - тихо говорит Билл.  
Он берёт одно лезвие, держит большим и указательным пальцами, острые уголки впиваются в подушечки.  
Фигурная прорезь в середине напоминает Биллу о рисовании, о том, как непослушна бывает рука. Раз – и рисунок испорчен.  
Он прячет лезвие в карман штанов, закрывает коробок и ставит обратно. Неприятно колет в груди, Билл чувствует себя взломщиком. Или хуже – расхитителем гробниц.  
Из спальни он уходит, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Кажется, слой краски начинает сползать со стен, как неудачный грим клоуна ( _который намок под дождём_ ). Гроза не утихает, и от этого ещё хуже.  
_Хороший мальчик._

Вернувшись к себе, Билл вздрагивает от резкой вспышки в небе. Молния прорезала его напополам, однако рана срослась. Оно снова цело, всё в шрамах, под вечным прицелом атак, но в порядке. Всем бы стать такими же неуязвимыми, как небо.  
Окно с той стороны омыто дождём, словно кто-то огромный плачет прямо над ним. Над всем их домом.  
Билл оставляет дверь приоткрытой (вдруг тень Джорджи мелькнёт на пороге?). Он дотрагивается до лезвия через ткань кармана – постоянное, навязчивое действие. Острота ощутима даже так, и Билла это успокаивает. Он поглаживает карман, будто говоря: скоро, скоро. И ведь действительно – скоро.  
Билл садится на край постели, сейчас она кажется могилой.  
_Приляг, и я спою тебе. И песня будет к-к-красной._

Смех растворяется в гуле ветра, и Билл, к счастью, не успевает понять, что смеётся он сам.  
Он достаёт лезвие и рассматривает. До наступления темноты (а летом, проклятье, не темнеет целую вечность) это обыкновенный предмет. Но перед тем, как закрыть глаза, Билл превратит его в нечто очень важное. В нечто бесценное.  
И будет превращать каждую ночь, пока не...  
Он зажмуривается и навзничь падает на кровать, просто летит, как в детстве – в мягкую траву, уверенный, что не ударится. Лезвие выпадает из руки и тонко звенит, отскочив от пола. Кровать чуть пружинит, подбрасывая Билла, как на батуте, и на мгновение из прошлого возвращается лёгкость. Когда всё, что нужно было для счастья – ощущение прыжка, восторг полёта, пускай и длился он пару секунд.  
Разве Неудачники не потому собрались вместе, что в бесконечном потоке ужаса сохранили себя _детьми_?  
После битвы камнями они, держась за намятые бока, смеялись; запускали воздушных змеев на следующий день, как пропала Бетси Рипсом; катались на велосипедах и приподнимались над сидениями, чтобы заглянуть за линию горизонта, пока ветер сдувал со столбов объявления с детскими фотографиями.  
Несмотря на всё дурное, они оставались детьми.

Теперь детство само – воздушный змей, и катушка уже разматывается, удлиняя леску. Скоро его очертания растворятся в далёком солнце, и смотреть без очков будет больно глазам.

 _Зато Джорджи крепко ухватился за своего змея – и полетел, о, как он полетел, Билли! Ты бы видел, дружок!_  
Ливень шумит, будто наступил последний для мира день, и не спасут даже ковчеги. Тень в окне извивается в точности, как в то злополучное утро, когда братья Денбро делали кораблик. Покрытый парафином, он казался вечным.  
Улыбка появляется ниоткуда; иногда память милосердна. Джорджи... Билл думал о нём постоянно, и всё же – когда он думал именно _о нём_? Не о мести или горе, а о шестилетнем мальчишке (теперь шестилетнем навсегда), которого он так любил. Джорджи больше был похож на маму, учился рассуждать и заразительно смеялся. Он смотрел на Билла как на бога и мечтал, что тоже будет таким крутым, когда вырастет. Он даже иногда специально заикался (чем ужасно бесил брата), чтобы больше походить на него.  
Ненависти, неизбежной между братьями, так причудливо смешанной с любовью, что порой не различить, они узнать не успели. Им ничего не приходилось делить, их связь была крепка на зависть. Конечно, Биллу нравилось, как старшему, подкалывать Джорджи, и иногда это получалось жестоко. Воспоминания о его слезах теперь терзали. Если бы он знал... Никогда, за всю жизнь не сказал бы Джорджи ни одного дурного слова!  
_Фантазии, фантазии. Люди быстро забывают хорошее, с головой ныряя в темноту. А темнота всегда рядом. И в тебе, Билли, она уже переливается через край. Ты уже почти утонул в ней._

\- Джорджи, - говорит Билл, звук имени похож на тлеющий костёр. – Прости меня, малыш.  
Ответом ему служит барабанная дробь дождя, и только.

Раньше Билл представлял себя умирающим так же, как Джорджи, с облегчением в сердце, что скоро они будут вместе в темноте.  
Смерть казалась ему закономерным итогом, справедливой ценой. У него щемило в груди, когда память рисовала маму и папу, почерневших от горя. Почему-то Билл думал, что им тоже станет легче, если он умрёт.  
Теперь пришло понимание, что нет, не станет, и он сам перехотел умирать.  
\- Я хочу жить, - повторяет Билл, как чуть ранее сказал в этот же день, но сейчас клоунской издёвки в его голосе нет.  
Да и было ли когда-нибудь иначе? Разве Билл хотел умирать по-настоящему? О нет, он насмотрелся на такую смерть, в ней не было ничего притягательного, даже если там, как в тёмной комнате, играя в прятки, притих в ожидании младший брат.  
Билл не хотел _быть_ с ним; он собирался зайти в смерть, как в гости, чтобы попросить прощения. А затем вынырнуть обратно на свет, в неумолкающий летний Дерри, в своё цветущее летнее детство.  
Темнота – чернильная клякса, расплылась на его жизни, он отступает, как может, а она уже почти касается пальцев ног.  
\- Прости, Джорджи. Прости, прости. Мне так жаль.  
Он бормочет, как безумный, одно и то же, словно заклинание. В глубине души он надеется услышать тонкий напуганный голосок: "Билл?", и пускай это будет иллюзия, обман, что угодно, Билл скажет всё, что накопилось на душе, извинится сто тысяч раз.  
Разумеется, иллюзии молчат. Билл чувствует себя идиотом, но прежде, чем его поглощает это чувство, он свешивается с кровати и поднимает бритвенное лезвие.

В этом сне он видит могилы друзей, шесть ровно в ряд. Над ними в воздухе висит транспарант, кроваво-красная надпись на нём гласит:  
НЕУДАЧНИКИ  
ОТНЫНЕ И ВОВЕКИ ВЕКОВ  
БЗДЫНЬ!

\- Как грустно, Билли, похоже, они забыли тебя! – Клоун выпрыгивает из последней могилы, как чёрт из табакерки, задев транспарант. – Говорят, забытье похоже на смерть. Что думаешь? – Он отступает, делая широкий жест рукой, приглашая Билла взглянуть. – Для них точно похоже! Ведь ты тоже их забыл, дружок! Какой, однако, каламбур!  
Он взвизгивает и хохочет, как пародист на детском празднике. Краски из насыщенных летних перепрыгивают в красно-оранжевые, будто кто-то наложил сверху цветное мутное стекло. Билл понимает, что спит, но сон представляется ему чем-то б **о** льшим; он словно находится в центре огромного пузыря (или воздушного шарика?).  
Засыпанные могилы выглядят мирно, но внутри каждой – протест, бунт, яркое пятно.  
\- Давай, попытайся вспомнить их, Билли, - подсуживает клоун. – Эти шесть ярких пятен. Ты был самым ярким среди них, так?  
\- Не так, - отвечает Билл, и на его глазах в середине первой могилы появляется яма, а земля осыпается вовнутрь. Из ямы высовывается рука и машет ему. Или подзывает к себе?  
Билл слышит голос из-под земли, несмолкающий трёп Ричи-Балабола-Тозиера. Ожидаемо, что именно он выбрался первым.  
\- ...стукнул кулаком об стол, крича, что призрак вновь пришёл, стукнул кулаком об стол крича что призрак вновь пришёл стукнул...  
Целую вечность Ричи повторяет эти слова, а потом остальные могилы начинают шевелиться.  
\- Билли, - кричит Эдди, в его голосе хрипы и земля. – Кажется, я потерял свой ингалятор! Но мёртвому он и ни к чему, да?  
\- З-з-заика Б-б-билли, я скучаю по тебе. – Мягкий голос Беверли обволакивает, как шёлк. – Но ты забыл обо мне, с-с-сукин с-с-сын! И теперь я сгораю в грёбаном январском костре.  
\- Ох, Билл, - плотный голос Бена рисует его округлый образ; он говорит укоризненно. – Похоже, потолок в укрытии обвалился. Но, клянусь, я всё просчитал! Тебе всего лишь нужно было помнить!

Билл закрывает глаза, и шестеро сливаются в одно. Мгновение в своей памяти Билл видит их – каждого из них – чётко, до мелочей, и смотрит с любовью и трепетом.

Вот они, рыжие волосы Беверли и её же ясные глаза; кудряшки Стэна и вечное смирение на лице; Эдди, напуганный как лань, но с ингалятором. И Ричи (глаза совы), и Бен (новенький), и Майк (не решается стрелять в овец). Вот они все, его друзья, звенья одной цепи, люди (дети, боже, всего лишь дети, как и он!), с которыми он чувствует себя живым. Мгновение они ещё есть, а вот – уже нет. Всё исчезает, будто не существовало никогда.  
\- Видишь ли, Билли, я твой единственный друг. Остальные не выдержали. Сказать тебе, что произошло? Они вскрыли себе вены. Было столько к-к-красного!  
Клоун хлопает в ладоши, и они оказываются в комнате Билла. Золотисто-оранжевые огни горят в темноте, Билл идёт на них, как зачарованный.

С его запястий течёт кровь. Когда он успел их разрезать? Бродил во время сна, как лунатик, с лезвием в пальцах?  
Он подходит к кровати, на которой светятся огни. Протягивает руки, будто на жертвенный алтарь.  
На этот раз он чувствует прикосновение – пальцев (в белых перчатках), что поддерживают снизу его кисть, как чашу; и губ (ещё краснее крови). Дальше должны быть зубы, они должны быть с самого начала. Может, клоун уже откусил ему руку (как Джорджи), а Билл в болевом шоке не ощущает ничего?

Клоун медленно слизывает его кровь, как сливки с торта, и мерзость происходящего мешается с какой-то странной удовлетворённостью. Облегчение, которое чувствует Билл, пугает его самого.  
«Наконец-то. Он меня попробовал».  
Золотые огни мигают и смотрят на него. На мгновение они освещают лицо клоуна – рот в крови, она размазана по подбородку. Зрелище тошнотворное и гипнотизирующее, но люди смотрят на отвратительное, смотрят, пока могут выдерживать, до самого конца.

Билл опускает взгляд на свои запястья; в слабом жёлтом свете они кажутся чёрными. Но кровь остановилась, он это чувствует. Её остановили _силой, чтобы осталось на десерт_.  
Клоун отпускает его руки, щёлкает ослепительно белыми пальцами, и в них появляется лезвие. Трофей.  
\- Ты даже не дал нам его похоронить, - вдруг говорит Билл, слова лезут сами, как воздушные шарики из трубы коллектора ( _крысы из тесной-тесной норы_ ). – У Джорджи нет никакой могилы, ублюдок.  
Но в жёлтых глазах та же пустота, и Билла охватывает чувство вечности. Ледяной, потусторонней и равнодушной. К чему он пытается воззвать? У космоса нет братьев, совести, нет морали. Он всегда один.  
\- Почему же, - отвечает клоун. – Могила у него есть.  
В глубине его глаз начинают кружиться золотые огни, так похожие на солнечные блики, только живого в них нет ничего. Билл слышит детские голоса и плач, далёкий хор смерти. Где-то в нём затерялся крик Джорджи.

С этим криком он просыпается в своей кровати. Сердце стучит громче дождя за окном; лицо мокрое, но Биллу всё равно – он плачет. Ему не нужно смотреть на запястья, чтобы увидеть засохшую кровь.  
\- Ненавижу, - говорит он, ощущая, как эта ненависть (или что-то большее?) распирает грудь изнутри. Злость сжигает голос до шёпота и не даёт кричать. Скоро, возможно, он просто взорвётся, и это будет правильно; возможно, он дымится уже сейчас.   
Тонкий смех прорывается из царапины на его ладони, щекочет руку, скатываясь по ней крупной каплей – и падает на одеяло. Тонкий смех ручейком сбегает по окну и сливается с дождём.

Непогода остаётся в Дерри и на следующий день.  
Билл чувствует себя разбитым и понимает, что заболел. Не как в то злополучное утро, когда он больше притворялся, лишь бы не идти играть с Джорджи, а по-настоящему.  
Его знобит, хотя температура невысокая. Мама заваривает чай, приносит лекарства, прохладной ладонью щупает Биллу лоб. Сквозь полудрёму Билл видит её прежней - заботливой и тёплой, он многое хочет сказать, но сил нет.  
Сон то и дело напрыгивает на него и ударяет по голове огромной мягкой лапой. Биллу снится какая-то ерунда: Генри Бауэрс за рулём пикапа едет в Вегас, водонапорная башня Дерри гудит, как орган. Что-то грядёт, но к счастью, темнота наступает раньше.  
Температура резко подскакивает к вечеру, его лихорадит. Вернувшийся из Бангора отец везёт их с матерью в больницу. Билл бессвязно вскрикивает, когда врач надевает белые перчатки, и пытается от него отбиться. Ему делают укол, больше похожий на укус.  
Он просыпается в больничной палате ( _а только что летал, летал вместе с Джорджи, и Бетси Рипсом там тоже была_ ), родители сидят возле его койки.  
Приходит врач, и из разговора взрослых Билл понимает, что у него подозрение на пневмонию. Рентген подтверждает диагноз, лечение начинают сразу, но самочувствие не улучшается.  
К вечеру второго дня начинается кашель ( _настоящий, а не как в то злополучное утро!_ ), спину и грудь будто спрессовали каменными плитами. Мама остаётся ночевать, отец уезжает домой, чтобы утром пойти на работу.

В последующие дни Билл почти не встаёт, от уколов он чувствует себя слабым. Когда темнеют больничные коридоры, ему становится хуже. Температура не спадает, он ждёт, что вот-вот начнёт бредить, но похоже, бредит уже давно.  
Время сливается в один туманный поток. Врач приходит и осматривает Билла, иголки наполняют его тело лекарством и болью, мама приносит поесть, мама сидит рядом, делая вид, что читает. Мама чудом засыпает в кресле, а Билл старается кашлять тише, чтобы её не будить.  
Безопасность – миф, это очевидно в пляске вечерних теней, в несмолкаемом шуме дождя.  
Билл смотрит в окно и ему кажется, что жизнь – там, за стеклом, её бег непрерывен, и он только зритель на трибуне; зритель, чьё лето прервалось щелчком кнопки на пульте. Он чувствует себя плохо как никогда. Тело ломит, ноющая боль ползёт от спины во все стороны, давление распирает грудь и голову. Вот что значит – разбиться. Осколки где-то рядом, попробуй собери.  
Мама выглядит не лучше. Тревога совсем заострила черты её лица, и сердце Билла сжимается от такой сложной любви к ней.  
Детство берёт верх, но злость догоняет его. Как будто мало ему проблем, ещё эта проклятая пневмония!  
_А кто же виноват в этом, Билли? Умные дети торопятся сбежать от грозы, а не попасть в неё._  
Как будто мало боли, слёз и бессилия, ещё валяться прикованным к больничной койке!  
Несправедливость – то самое чудовище, которое прячется под кроватью. От жалости к себе Билл готов разреветься, будто ему пять лет ( _шесть_ ), и он ( _идёт играть совсем один_ ) остался без любимой игрушки. Слёзы скатываются из уголков глаз, словно украдкой, но плакать лёжа ещё хуже, чем просто плакать.

 _Сейчас бы нож, да, Билли?_  
Он вспоминает про царапины и думает – как странно, что врач ничего не сказал; что не заметили мать и отец. Как странно, что сейчас порезы совсем не болят, хотя глубоки и ещё не зажили.  
Билл поднимает руку, чтобы посмотреть на запястье, и его сердце неприятно толкается. Кожа чистая – обыкновенная подростковая рука с парой синяков, но без каких-либо опасных ран. Билл осматривает обе руки, вглядывается в ладони, но не находит ни следа царапин.  
\- Это температура, - бормочет он, всем телом чувствуя этот жар. – Наверняка температура. Я брежу.  
Вот так, у нормальных детей бред про чудовищ, а у него – про то, как лучше их спрятать. Сказка о призраке счастливой жизни.  
\- Быть может, и Джорджи мне вернёшь? – спрашивает он сам у себя и заходится в приступе кашля. Или смеха, который перешёл в приступ?  
\- Ну нет, это перебор, - хрипло отвечает какое-то существо, насквозь больное, и Билл ему верит.  
В тишине дыхание мамы кажется громким, она не просыпается, потому что устала слишком сильно. Что ей снится? Может ли кошмар прийти, как хищник, незаметно? Оставив спокойным лицо и гладким – лоб? Может ли человек, со стороны мирно спящий, кричать и метаться внутри своей головы, не видя спасения?  
Болезнь творит свою магию, и волшебного в ней ничего нет. Это другая, тёмная магия. Она чарует и гипнотизирует тебя, порабощает тебя, превращает всё остальное в пыль, недостойную внимания. Как ты, глупый ребёнок, мог страдать, пока не страдало твоё тело? Пока жизнь в нём текла своим замкнутым кругом, и ровно билось сердце, и не было этой мучительной боли в груди? Болезнь создаёт собственную вечность.  
Биллу хочется вернуться за руль «Сильвера» и обгонять дьявола, слушая свист ветра в ушах. Сможет ли он ещё делать это?

Несмотря на жар, лоб покрывается прохладной липкой испариной. Билл ныряет в страх внезапно, словно кто-то столкнул его с края моста. Оглушительный удар и ледяная тяжесть воды, совсем не такой, как на озере Пустоши. Туда упасть не страшно, там юность и лето, и панцирь огромной черепахи, в который упираются стопы.  
Билл дышит чаще, и это стоит ему ещё одного приступа кашля. Мама не просыпается, тоже глубоко погрузившись в свой сон. Паника набегает на Билла стайкой длинноногих пауков.  
Что, если он не выздоровеет? Просто задохнётся однажды от этой боли? Лёгкие истончатся, как осенние листья, и последний вдох Билла будет сухой и шуршащий.  
Грудь сдавливает – что ж, может, его время настало. Приманил смерть – и она тут. А ведь приманивал уже давно.  
\- Так приходи на меня посмотреть, - говорит Билл, содрогаясь от кашля, и мама тоже вздрагивает во сне. – Давай!  
Но ледяные щупальца, сжавшие его сердце, убивают бесстрашие; любой бы сказал, что бояться смерти – нормально. Билл привык видеть её (его) своим врагом, красным кругом мишени, но не дротиком, летящим в цель.  
_Что, если я умру один в этой палате?_  
Он не хочет умирать. Несмотря на неподъёмное чувство вины и тоски, на одиночество, застывшее над ним, как огромный ловец снов, Билл хочет жить – любить свою семью и друзей даже в моменты их жестокости и равнодушия, оплакивать лето, когда оно уйдёт, и праздновать его возвращение.  
Оплакивать Джорджи и праздновать, когда эта боль станет чуть меньше.

Тонкое стекло трескается в углах. Оно выдерживает удары и перепады температур, выдерживает многое, но со стороны выглядит нетронутым и целым. Пока паутинки трещин прокладывают себе дорогу, и много времени пройдёт, прежде чем оно надломится и разобьётся совсем.  
Страх бежит по тонким сосудам, питающим сердце, и вскоре пробирается в него; страх бежит к самому центру души, не подбирая ключей, скользит в замочную скважину.  
Заразиться не больно, ты не почувствуешь боли до самого конца.  
Акулы плывут на запах крови; хищники идут на страх.  
Билл чувствует усталость, самую изматывающую, что ему приходилось испытывать. Мысли путаются, его клонит в сон, как в мягкую постель. Будут ли в ней ждать кошмары, не так важно. Неважно совсем.  
Глаза закрываются сами, Билла наконец утягивает в тёмную, благословенную пропасть без снов.  
Когда он просыпается, клоун стоит возле его кровати.  
\- Ты здесь. Наконец-то, - говорит Билл, и облегчение в его голосе сильнее страха. Сильнее всего.  
Он протягивает клоуну руку, как старому другу, с которым давно не виделся.  
\- Я ждал тебя очень долго.  
Клоун не двигается.  
\- Ведь ты здесь? Или я схожу с ума? – Билл усмехается, то ли плача, то ли действительно смеясь. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не спятил.  
\- Ты давно сошёл с ума, Билли, - говорит клоун и садится на край больничной койки. Жёлтые глаза мерцают в темноте, как гипноз. – Я здесь, чтобы успокоить твой разум.  
Вот оно, зло, наконец _во плоти_ , враг, которого Билл ненавидит всей душой, которого мечтает убить; но сейчас именно ему он рад больше всего, и эта радость абсурдна, как вся его грёбаная жизнь.  
\- Ты, наверное, хотел поболтать, Билли? Я нашёл для тебя время. Так поступают настоящие друзья. – Губы клоуна изгибаются в усмешке. – Видишь ли, твоя палата не забита ими до отказа. В болезнь и смерть дружба боится даже ступить. Только намочишь ноги – а потом уже тонешь, и вытащить некому.  
\- Ты прав. Никто не хочет тонуть.

В изголовье кровати надувается красный воздушный шарик. Он настоящий, и Билл чуть ли не с восторгом смотрит, как тот взлетает и замирает под потолком.  
\- Улыбнись, Билли. Или хотя бы заплачь. Ты в последнее время такой скучный.  
В реальности клоун серьёзнее, чем во сне, и выше, и определённо сильнее. Билл ловит себя на том, что наблюдает за ним, впитывает, запоминает каждый жест. Зачем?  
Чтобы потом использовать это против него.  
«Я брежу наяву, - думает Билл. – У меня жар, и всё это галлюцинация».  
\- Ну, ты определённо болеешь, Билли. Уверен, что знаешь, чем?  
\- Нет, - отвечает Билл. – Не уверен.  
\- Тогда остаётся сделать вид, что мы оба здоровы. Или оба больны. – В глазах клоуна вспыхивает притягательный золотой свет, от чего красные полосы (просто о-о-очень широ-о-окая улыбка!) кажутся ярче. – Тебе как больше нравится?  
\- Даже если больны мы оба, то разной болезнью. – Билл говорит спокойно, и так странно, что ненависть ещё не расколола его надвое. Что и в покое она есть, стачивает зубы о его каменное сердце.  
Клоун не отвечает ничего, застыв, как причудливая статуя. В его профиле есть что-то цирковое, но совсем мало; неживого, другого – больше. Словно ребёнок, насмотревшись взрослого кино, нацепил всё, что попалось под руку, чтобы походить на героев. Только надел он одежду мертвецов, а лицо разукрасил кровью и грехами.  
_Потому что он только что убил их всех, Билли._

Клоун смотрит на него, в их странном внутреннем разговоре Биллу открывается правда: всё это только забава, случайно придуманная игра.  
Бетси Рипсом, её убитые горем родители и несбывшаяся жизнь; Джорджи в своём дождевике, его кораблик, красный от крови ( _и его предсмертные крики, Билли, и его вкусные, сладкие предсмертные мысли – как воздушная карамель_ ) – всё игра, и игрок в ней всего один.  
«Как мальчишка, выбравший однажды черепаху любимой игрушкой».  
_Как хищник, которому однажды стало скучно охотиться._  
\- Они не успевали испугаться, ты сразу пожирал их. А когда один успел, так получилось вкуснее. Верно?  
Клоун вздёргивает брови, пародия на пародиста, вечный взрослый из совсем другого мира.  
\- Сначала это была случайность. Ты ведь просто людоед из замка. Не умеешь готовить, а ждёшь, пока еда придёт сама. Но тебе повезло, и однажды еда посыпала себя специей. – У Билла вырывается смешок. – Страх придаёт особый вкус, да?  
\- Нравится мысль о людоедах, Билли? – Улыбка застывает на лице клоуна, гипнотизирующе красная; другая, чем во сне; другая, чем с детьми. – Ты мечтаешь о них уже давно. Призываешь их. Ведь похожее тянется к похожему.  
\- О чём ты?  
Билл забывает, что мама тоже здесь; на долгие мгновения клоун заменяет собой целый мир. То, что он говорит, отзывается вспышками гнева, яркими, глянцевыми, как воздушные шарики. Тронь – и хлоп! Красный заполнит всё.  
\- Скоро поймёшь, - отвечает клоун. - Или, - ухмылка становится шире, красные полосы расходятся в стороны, как шрамы, - почувствуешь. Ты почувствуешь всё, Билли.  
\- Ты даже не клоун, а дешёвый шут.  
Билл понимает, что теперь боль не тревожит его; с груди убрали тесную плиту, успокоился кашель. Но он не выздоровел, а заболел глубже – там, куда не добраться врачам.  
Сон опять одолевает его, и Билл сопротивляется, чтобы не потерять эту единственную связь с реальностью.  
Он ускользает в спасительную темноту, где совсем не хочет быть; да, он не хочет спасаться!  
Клоун говорит с ним беззвучно, но Билл без труда считывает каждое слово с красных губ.  
\- Мы оба шуты, Билли, и оба – людоеды.  
Билл хочет крикнуть, возразить, что это не так, но темнота поцелуем запечатывает ему рот. Только мягкий шёпот скользит следом за ним:  
_Да, ты тоже людоед, малыш._

Утром следующего дня ему становится лучше. Врач долго слушает его дыхание, и морщина между бровей медленно разглаживается.  
Билл слышит обрывки фраз: «кризис позади», «температурный пик» и прочее, что жадно впитывает мама и совсем не интересно ему.  
Он знает, что кризис начинается сейчас и до пика – целая жизнь.  
... - Билл? – голос мамы вырывает его из размышлений. Она глазами показывает на врача, который, очевидно, что-то у него спросил.  
\- Да? Простите, я задумался.  
\- Друг приходил? – Доктор показывает вверх, на застывший ( _притихший_ ) красный шарик под потолком. Тот плавно раскачивается, напоминая диковинную рыбу.  
Билл смотрит на него только секунду и отводит взгляд.  
\- Да, - отвечает он. – Друг.  
\- Я, должно быть, спала, - говорит мама, чуть суетливо, словно боится спугнуть его выздоровление.  
\- Да, мама. – Билл обращается к ней, и нежность затапливает его сердце, будто это он здесь взрослый, успокаивающий чужие кошмары. – Ты спала.  
\- Что ж, я думаю, теперь дело пойдёт на лад. Кашель останется ещё на пару недель, месяц или около того будет беспокоить слабость. Но ты парень крепкий, в твоём возрасте пневмония не так страшна, как падение с велосипеда. – Доктор улыбается, первый за долгое время взрослый, который выглядит (кажется) неравнодушным. – Мы подержим тебя ещё недельку и поставим на ноги.  
\- Хорошо, - Билл улыбается. Или только представляет, что улыбнулся. Лицо как чужое – неестественная, стылая маска. Он добавляет, сам не зная зачем: - «Сильвер» ждёт, хотя я редко падаю с него.  
Врач переводит взгляд на Шэрон Денбро, которая, по его разумению, должна знать про сына всё. Он много повидал детского бреда, и взрослые всегда спасали положение. Всегда спасали своих детей.

Шэрон спохватывается, но вспоминает далеко не сразу.  
\- «Сильвер» это его велосипед. Билл любит гонять на нём, как сумасшедший.  
\- Это не просто байк, мама.  
Билл хочет добавить то, что для него важно: «он быстрее дьявола», «он мне друг, совсем как ещё один Неудачник», «он – детство, покатившееся вниз с холма». «Сильвер» это всё.  
Но мама отмахивается от его мыслей – взглядом, голосом, она торопится отпустить врача, не смея задерживать его в детской палате. У него есть дела посерьёзнее, чем слушать мальчишескую болтовню; у взрослых всегда так – есть что-то, зовущее издалека, что-то важнее детей.  
\- В любом случае, ты скоро вернёшься за руль. Я тоже любил гонять на больших скоростях. Мама до сих пор помнит каждую ссадину. – Врач подмигивает ему; в памяти Билла он остаётся безымянным – просто человеком, который его понял.  
\- Для матери каждое падение ребёнка хуже собственного, - вдруг говорит Шэрон. – Вы, сыновья, поднимаетесь, как ни в чём не бывало, сращиваете сломанные кости и идёте дальше, а переломы матерей не лечатся. Мы с ними живём.  
Этот момент Билл запоминает навсегда. Глаза мамы, в которой вдруг заговорило горе, и мгновенно пропитавшийся им воздух; и нечто совсем, бесповоротно чужое в ней – на той стороне пропасти, видно, но не дотянуться.  
«Она моя мама, - думает Билл. – И больше не моя».  
Ему хочется плакать, вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, как плачет малыш, у которого что-то забрали. Доктор тускнеет и становится чёрно-белым, неловкость заполняет эту маленькую палату, втискивается со скрипом, как огромный воздушный шарик.  
  
Шэрон Денбро моргает, и стеклянная маска возвращается на её лицо. Спустя годы Билл будет гадать, как много сил ей понадобилось, чтобы запереть тёмную, пустую комнату на все замки. Сколько в человеке запасных деталей, фантомов души, создающих видимость жизни; где завод, который клепает их без устали?  
Мама осталась в той комнате со дня смерти Джорджи, выглянув всего несколько раз, один из них – тогда, в палате Билла. Её заменяли подделки, внешне совсем как она, идеальные, словно куклы. Пустые внутри.  
Это по-настоящему больно, хуже кашля, осевшего в лёгких, треснувших рёбер, любой травмы, что была и ещё будет.  
Билл смотрит в сторону, слеза убегает с его щеки и прячется в подушке, красный шарик мерно раскачивается под потолком. Начало мира, конец мира. Всё просто.  
\- Поправляйся, Билл, - говорит доктор, слишком живой для Дерри, и наверняка он вскоре уедет отсюда. – Всё будет хорошо.  
Эти слова остры, как тонкие иглы, пляшущие на краю ран; они не могут сшить, только уколоть больнее.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, милый, - повторяет мама, когда врач уходит. Она наклоняется и целует Билла в лоб, уставшая, полупрозрачная.  
Билл жалеет её, но это чувство запряталось где-то под сетью стеклянных трещин.  
\- Иди домой, мама. Отдохни, - говорит Билл, и ему правда хочется, чтобы она ушла. - Со мной всё будет в порядке.  
Красный шарик плавно покачивается, как бы кивая: _«конечно, малыш Билли, ты будешь в порядке, и я об этом позабочусь»_.  
В глазах мамы что-то мелькает, скрыть облегчение ей не удаётся. Она хочет обратно в свою мёртвую нору, в застывший слепок жизни, полный чёрно-белых фотографий.  
Наверное, она благодарна Биллу за эту возможность.  
\- Я приду завтра.  
_Только переночую с мертвецами – и вернусь к тебе._  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Билл и специально зевает, чтобы она поторопилась уйти.

В глубине груди кашля больше нет – а раньше казалось, его оттуда не достать.  
Билл и не подозревал, что человек такой _глубокий_ – и сколько уголков, куда никогда не доберёшься ты сам, но запросто просочится болезнь. Или безумие. Или _что-то ещё_.  
Когда мама уходит, Билл и правда засыпает. С короткими пробуждениями сон длится весь день. В Дерри льёт дождь, Биллу снится, что он затапливает дом, и спальня родителей, и спальня Джорджи медленно наполняются водой, пока не оказываются на дне.  
_Где им самое место._  
Это выглядит как диковинное морское царство, полное руин. Мамины золотые украшения блестят, как сокровища.  
А дождь всё хлещет – из сливного отверстия раковины, он идёт снизу-вверх, будто кто-то плачет там, в глубине. Медный, розоватый дождь.  
Билл просыпается с гулко бьющимся сердцем, но это и впрямь всего лишь дождь – за окном, и палата не тонет. Никто не тонет.  
Должно быть, это послевкусие болезни, организм, едва спасшийся от жара, ещё видит реальность разобранной на куски.  
Билл ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы позвать сюда Неудачников, пусть и ненадолго.  
Когда он засыпает в следующий раз, иллюзии друзей возвращаются к нему.  
Он видит Ричи, сидящего на краю его кровати, болтающего ногами и болтающего без умолку; Билл ничего не может ему ответить.  
Видит Эдди, который громко восторгается всеми «этими медицинскими штуками», и застывшего у окна Бена, и Беверли – она смотрит на Билла ласково.  
«Куда же вы все делись?», хочет спросить Билл, но не может выдавить ни звука.  
Он спрашивает себя – а существовали ли Неудачники вообще, или это он придумал их – в бреду, в надежде на что-то, в отчаянии?  
Или это он виноват, что их больше нет.  
Он слышит в глубине сознания щекочущий смех, что-то пробегает по его лбу, словно прикосновение пальцев (в белых перчатках), убирающих прилипшие волосы.  
_Ты же людоед, малыш. Ты съел их._

В последующие дни болезнь отступает, несмотря на это, Билл чувствует себя вымотанным. Добрый доктор говорит, что так и должно быть; что слабость от пневмонии сохранится на какое-то время, что нужно перетерпеть.  
Билл думает: а сны? Они тоже – симптом уходящей пневмонии?  
Билл думает: сколько ещё терпеть.  
Родители навещают его, успокоенные, что опасность миновала. За это спокойствие, за две восковые маски вместо лиц – Билл ненавидит их. Реже, чем мог бы; чаще, чем хотел. Ненависть не спутать ни с чем, она слишком горячая, её вспышки похожи на укусы огня. Билла это пугает – или ему всё равно?  
Клоун больше не приходит ни во сне, ни в реальности, никак. Но это перерыв, а далеко не финал.  
Наконец Билл чувствует себя достаточно окрепшим, чтобы пройтись. Его хватает на несколько шагов до двери, к которой он и прижимается лбом, тяжело дыша. Через окно видит больничный коридор, спокойно блуждающих по нему врачей; видит мальчика младше себя, ковыляющего с капельницей. Билла от этого мира, где все идут по своим делам, болеют, но обязательно поправляются – отделяет обычная дверь. Открой – и выходи.  
Но он не выйдет. Даже если Билл Денбро откроет все двери мира и шагнёт за их порог, мир втолкнёт его обратно.  
_Ты можешь пройтись по больничному коридору, по любой улочке Дерри и за его пределами, но мальчик по имени Билл Денбро всегда будет наблюдать за происходящим сквозь крохотное окно в своей тюрьме._  
За спиной раздаётся шуршащий звук. Билл оглядывается. Красный шарик ползёт по потолку, он за эти дни не сдулся ничуть. В отличие от Билла.  
\- Пошёл ты, - говорит он и отворачивается.  
Его руки всё ещё чисты, но боль от царапин беспокоит днём и ночью. Что-то глубоко под кожей зудит и извивается, требует выхода, хотя бы маленького надреза. Они спрятались, понимает Билл, прикрылись костюмом из моего тела, и я сниму его, когда вернусь домой.  
Шарик замирает над его головой. _Что-что ты сделаешь, Билли?_  
Билл зажмуривается и шёпотом повторяет:  
\- Я сниму этот чёртов костюм.  
Руки начинают чесаться, когда он это озвучивает. Запястья, предплечья, ладони.  
Отчаянный мальчик, неужели тебе мало? Когда станет _достаточно_?  
\- Никогда.  
Врач, идущий мимо палаты, поворачивает голову и смотрит через окно прямо на него. Глаза кажутся Биллу жёлтыми.  
Или, пока он болел, таким – звериным, голодным – стал весь мир?  
Он вернётся домой к двум хищникам, а вскоре превратится в хищника сам.  
_Ты уже такой, Билли. Чувствуешь на зубах скрип? Ты перемолол их кости в пыль._

Билл отходит от двери, прогулка по больничному коридору уже не выглядит хорошей идеей. Ничто не выглядит.  
Он убеждает себя, что всё – от лекарств, пройдёт время и станет легче. Станет ли хоть когда-нибудь?  
Шарик ползёт за ним, чётко над макушкой. Билл задирает голову и всматривается в глянцевую, раздутую красноту. Верёвочка удлиняется, касаясь его руки, приглашая – скорее хватай и полетели!  
_Сколько можно ждать тебя, Билли? Посмотри, наконец, я всё-таки догнал кораблик!_  
А почему бы и нет.  
Билл раскрывает ладонь, верёвочка скользит в неё.  
_Хватай, скорее хватай – и полетели!_  
Ладонь смыкается в кулак, Билл крепко держит верёвку и тянет вниз.  
Ему представляется, что всё будет как в кино, в одном из тех ужастиков, зреющих в его голове: окно распахнётся от порыва ветра, занавески взметнутся до потолка. Вдалеке начнёт бушевать гроза, царапая молниями и без того залитое красным небо. Шарик отделится от палаты, от этого странного мира, и медленно поплывёт в кровавую красноту, в чистый цвет кошмара, увлекая Билла за собой.  
Он успевает нафантазировать этот момент так ярко, что ждёт его с нетерпением – и почти восторгом.  
Он дёргает шарик за верёвочку, раздаётся звук, будто молот треснул по наковальне, и всё остаётся на своих местах.  
Билл дёргает ещё раз, потом ещё. Шарик неподвижно замер, как примагниченный к потолку или залитый свинцом.  
  
Билл пробует снова, в ответ ему – короткий металлический скрежет, почти комедийный звук провала. В кино так растяпа врезается головой в столб или вдруг растягивается на асфальте.  
Бздынь. Бздынь. Бздынь.  
Смех поднимается оттуда, где недавно был кашель. Билл начинает смеяться, словно увидел самую чудесную в мире шутку.  
\- С-с-сукин с-с-сын, - говорит он. Он заикается (опять), и от этого ещё смешнее. Как легко жить без проблем – и как забавно думать, что они ушли навсегда.  
Билл хохочет, по его щекам текут слёзы.  
\- Б-б-бздынь, м-м-мать твою. Это правда вс-с-сё, что ты можешь?  
Он вытирает глаза и смотрит на ладони, ожидая увидеть там кровь. Её, разумеется, нет.  
Он понимает, как глупо выглядит – в больничной рубашке, истощённый, с кашей в голове и спотыкающимся языком – о да, великая угроза древнему злу.  
\- А не похрен ли? – спрашивает он, шарик тихонько покачивается, иллюзия простой игры. Хватай – и полетели!  
_Верно, Билли._  
Похрен.  
Кошмар не случается, мир за окном больничной палаты не раскалывается надвое, не освещается красными молниями.  
Всё намного хуже – это происходит внутри. В худощавом подростковом теле, в переполненной подростковой голове. Всё происходит там.  
Дети участвуют только в сказочных битвах, в них они побеждают, не проронив ни капли крови. Мифические, неуязвимые, бесстрашные дети.  
Но в сказках не написано, почему в одном котелке ( _бип-бип, Ричи_ ) умещается целая война; не рассказано, что делать с треснувшим красным полем внутри сознания, как отмыться от крови, похоронить жертв – и остаться на краю ямы. Как выжить, если по своей воле пришёл к людоеду в замок?  
Только стать людоедом самому.

День выписки наступает, когда Билл уже перестаёт в неё верить. Больница превращается в единственный мир, от пастельных цветов и всех возможных оттенков белого тошнит. Руки болят после капельниц. Почти всё время Билл спит, так и не открыв книги, которые принесла мама. Кто знает, что будет, если ступить в чужую историю, утратив почву под своей? Наверное, это похоже на падение в колодец. Не стоит рисковать.  
Он проводит время, глядя в окно. Все истории сейчас – там. Лето за стеклом издевательски манит: ну же, малыш Билли, разве ты не хочешь оседлать «Сильвера»?  
Хочу, говорит Билл про себя, потом повторяет вслух, повторяет много раз. Но смогу ли?  
А вдруг он превратился в пленника заколдованной тюрьмы, и выход из неё один – спрыгнуть в бурлящее море?  
Когда он начинает всерьёз размышлять, как пробраться на крышу больницы, в палату входит улыбчивый доктор.  
«Я не знаю планировку здания, - думает Билл, отстранённо глядя на врача. – Я запутаюсь и попадусь».  
Красный шарик кружится на потолке, будто кто-то сверху поставил юлу.  
_Но ты можешь ухватиться за меня, Билли. Мы полетим через окно, и я унесу тебя выше самых высоких крыш. А оттуда можешь прыгать._  
\- У меня хорошая новость, - говорит доктор, когда Билл наконец фокусирует взгляд. – Завтра мы тебя выпишем.  
\- П-п-правда?  
Билл не верит своим ушам, на мгновение в палату врывается лето, которое он потерял – со всеми цветами, запахами и мечтами.  
\- Да. - Доктор улыбается. – Ты почти здоров и спокойно восстановишься уже дома. Ты был молодцом.  
Да уж, молодцом. Билл вспоминает два жёлтых огонька, мерцающих над его кроватью, но реальность это была или сон? Он не знает.  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Восторг и страх нападают в паре. Наконец выйти отсюда, вернуться домой, ощутить скорость, когда твой байк разгоняется и летит, как сам дьявол, быстрее его!  
Наконец выйти отсюда... Господи.  
«Что, если я не смогу?»  
Должно быть, это сомнение отражается на его лице, потому что доктор добавляет:  
\- Не переживай, ты полностью придёшь в норму в течение пары недель. Я бы, конечно, рекомендовал пока воздержаться от поездок на велике, но ты всё равно меня не послушаешь, так?  
\- Не послушаю.  
\- Тогда будь осторожен. Просто береги себя, ладно?  
\- Я попробую.  
Звучит по-взрослому, улыбка врача становится натянутой, а брови едва удерживаются, чтобы не нахмуриться. Слишком много печали в этом парне, недетской совсем печали. И веры как будто нет никакой.  
Обещание с привкусом лжи, и они оба это знают.  
«Я попробую, док, но у меня есть пара идей, как сделать жизнь сложнее».  
«Я попробую, док, в перерывах между отчаянием и вредительством себе я буду паинькой, обещаю».  
«Я попробую, док, но вам не понравится то, что всё равно случится».  
Они смотрят друг на друга, два обманщика; один делает вид, что всё хорошо, второй притворяется, что верит.

«Может, если поделиться с ним, он не отвернётся. Может, он попытается мне помочь».  
Билл думает: а каково это – довериться? Наверное, как вытащить пару гирь из тяжёлого мешка.  
Есть же врачи, которые лечат мозги – и то, что в них засело. Если доберутся до такой глубины.  
«Билл, ты спятил, они немедленно посадят тебя на электрический стул!»  
Воображаемый Ричи поправляет очки и мотает головой: как же так, его лучший друг сошёл с ума.  
«Или назначат шоковую терапию. Знаешь, какие опыты они проводили над людьми?»  
Эдди вторит сомнениям, всегда только им, худшим из вариантов, в больших карих глазах одно недоверие.  
_Решил променять меня на монстра в белом халате, Билли?_  
Билл вздыхает про себя. Взгляд доктора всё ещё учтив и внимателен, но и немного другой: прыгает, как мячик, цепляет подозрительное. Он уже составляет портрет.  
_Мало ли что скрывается за его доброй улыбкой. Клоуны тоже улыбаются! И, как ты знаешь, могут убивать._  
_И о-о-очень лю-ю-юбят это делать!_  
Доктор смотрит на него в упор, и тень понимания скользит по его лицу.  
«Этому парню нужна помощь. _Другая_ помощь».  
Билл не помнит, когда научился читать мысли, и не удивляется, что его сочли сумасшедшим.  
«Мне нужно домой. Назад в лето, пока оно ещё живо».  
Он пересиливает себя, улыбаясь – как клоун. Те всегда поступают так.  
\- Значит, на б-б-байк можно? – спрашивает он.  
Лицо доктора чуть заметно светлеет. Не исчезает сомнение, но Билл определённо выиграл время.  
\- С твоим упорством ты скоро рванёшь догонять дьявола.  
_Уже догнал._  
Он удерживает на лице мальчишескую улыбку, представляя красные завязочки за ушами, а те соскальзывают с кончиков пальцев (в белых перчатках), и вся маскировка рушится в пыль. Спектакль окончен, дамы и господа, все актёры мертвы.  
\- Надо успеть, пока лето не к-к-кончилось. Осенью уже не так.  
За окном мелькает что-то красное – Билл знает, что.  
_Ну как насчёт крыши, Б-б-билли?_  
«Иди к чёрту, - думает Билл. – Я возвращаюсь домой».  
В груди теплеет, будто никакой пневмонии вовсе не было. Возможно, он ещё успеет отхватить кусочек лета?

Больничная палата, оказывается, может стать тесной, словно хочет накинуться второй кожей тебе на плечи. Уходи, но забирай с собой запах болезни, ощущение болезни, уноси её в ладонях, груди и висках, эту проклятую б-б-боле-е-езнь.  
Билл трёт переносицу, где противно зудит. Ему всё ещё трудно дышать нормально, и паника пробегает по затылку, но – дышать надо, и он _может_ это делать.  
Койка, ставшая на ужасно долгое время (каких-то пару недель) его тюрьмой, выглядит невинно белой и умиротворяющей. Красный шарик исчез (ночью, приоткрыв глаза, Билл наблюдал, как тот медленно уплывает сквозь закрытое окно – и, очутившись по ту сторону, виляет верёвочкой, словно посмеиваясь).  
«Здесь нет ничего моего. Ничего моего здесь не остаётся».  
Билл думает об этом, придавая твёрдости внутреннему голосу – будто, если убедить себя, что ничего дурного не случилось, память возьмёт ластик и сотрёт всю печаль.  
Он возвращается домой. Как в подтверждение начинают чесаться руки – там, где он их резал _(или только думал об этом?)._  
\- Скоро, скоро, - бормочет Билл. – Это я тоже заберу с собой.  
Мелькает мысль, что в больницах стены должны быть покрашены в чёрный цвет – так людям будет проще засыпать, напитывать своей тоской это место. Когда всё вокруг белое – эдакое подобие рая – ты словно обязан испытывать счастье. Кто испытывает счастье _здесь_? Для чего нужен этот обман?  
Билл и не замечает, что переговаривается сам с собой и даже кивает, как во время увлекательной беседы.

Дверь приоткрывается, заглядывает Зак Денбро, многозначительно махнув собранной сумкой.  
\- Приятель, ты чего так долго? Решил тут переночевать?  
Билл механически улыбается в ответ, и не догадываясь, какой ужас из-за его вида испытал отец.  
Этот мальчик, такой знакомый, но откуда глубокие синяки под глазами, и сами глаза – запавшие, как у измученного мужчины? Этот мальчик, его сын ( _точно?_ ), когда он успел стать таким угловатым, с понуро согбенными плечами, дрожью в руках? Что с ним происходит? Когда он успел _повзрослеть_?  
К счастью, Билл не улавливает этих глупых мыслей и вопросов – родителя, уверенного, что в этом мире только взрослые переживают настоящее горе и боль.  
А что дети... не до них.  
\- Я иду, папа.  
Отец кивает, скрываясь за дверью ( _скорее, скорее_!), но Билл говорит:  
\- Пап?  
\- Да?  
\- Я правда еду домой?  
\- Правда едешь.  
Отец улыбается, Билл тоже – взаимный обман входит в привычку.  
«Но может, тебе лучше остаться здесь, сынок».

Он напоминает себе щенка, который высовывается в окно, подставляя ветру счастливую морду. Только для восторга нет сил.  
Поэтому Билл просто наблюдает, как мелькают летние краски, как они умопомрачительно зелены и быстры. Да что там – почти мгновенны. Сперва глаза слепит; больничная белизна выжгла воспоминания о цветах, и Билл чувствует себя инопланетянином, протянувшим трёхпалые руки к зелёной траве. Ему больно.  
Глаза слезятся, Билл трёт их и сердится, сердится – на эти странные чувства, на мутное ощущение, что часть его навсегда осталась в больничных стенах, слилась с белым – чтобы вечно _болеть_.  
Он сердится на собственную чуждость, как если бы его разум поместили в тело деревянной куклы.  
И всё же Дерри красив. Этот неугомонный похититель, пожиратель, людоед. Как же он красив.  
Лето дразнит: _иди ко мне, Билли! Я всё ещё здесь, ты успел!_  
Билл смотрит на все оттенки зелёного и ему кажется, что вдоль обочины бежит ( _летит!_ ) Джорджи, догоняя воздушного змея; что время можно отмотать назад.  
\- Дорогой, ты в порядке? – Мама поворачивается к нему с переднего сиденья; вокруг глаз у неё парой морщин больше.  
\- Я в порядке, мама. Только... Пап, ты можешь ехать помедленнее?  
\- Что такое? – отзывается отец (он всё ещё привыкает к этому худому и совсем чужому ребёнку позади себя, к этому _существу_ ). – Тебе плохо?  
\- Нет. Хорошо. – Билл улыбается, не обманывая никого на этот раз. – Я просто хочу насладиться.  
«Просто хочу вспомнить».  
Он прислоняется лбом к стеклу, и лето становится ближе, и быстрее несётся Джорджи за своим змеем.  
_Я почти догнал его, Билли!_  
«И я, - думает Билл. – Я тоже почти догнал».

К концу поездки он чувствует себя бодрее, немного притупляется потерянность. Очки переворачиваются обратно, мир встаёт на ноги. Ещё слабо – как ребёнок.  
Знакомые улицы, центральная площадь, гигантский молоток покоится на плече Пола Баньяна; неизменна его широкая улыбка.  
«Добро пожаловать в Дерри. Загляните на огонёк и оставайтесь навсегда».  
Чем ближе дом, тем неуютнее.  
Прыгучий страх стучит в лоб, как теннисный мячик: водосток, парафин, слив раковины, спальня, бритва, водосток, парафин...  
Прыгучее вожделение. _Скорее бы вернуться._  
Клоун оживает в памяти – в больничной палате, красное пятно в стенах белоснежной тюрьмы. Он приходил. Билл хмурится, пытаясь воссоздать тот разговор, но голова отказывается думать.  
«Мне не приснилось».  
Это ощущение – тонкий скрежет на самом краю сознания, покалывание в кончиках пальцев, будто внутри зарождается молния – это ощущение _потустороннего_ , и его ни с чем не спутать. Даже ребёнку.  
_Особенно_ ребёнку.  
«Значит, он придёт опять. Не может не прийти».  
Пикап заворачивает, вдалеке видна крыша их дома.  
Стук усиливается: _водосток парафин слив раковины бритва бритва бритва_  
«И я буду ждать».

Солнечный свет – пригоршня золотых пылинок, всего-то; Билл наблюдает за их кружением, пока отец вытаскивает вещи и запирает машину.  
Голос улицы тонкий, детский, вскрикивающий шинами об асфальт, звонком колокольчика на велике.  
Почти незаметный – и такой шумный. Неужели раньше он не замечал?  
Мир вдруг вырастает в разы, намного больше, чем любой день, любая мысль или воспоминание. Огромный, как воздушный шар; и Билл – в самом центре корзины.  
Он запрокидывает голову, высматривая разноцветный купол. Блики ( _как теннисные мячики!_ ) прыгают по небу, и короткое преломление света позволяет Биллу увидеть всполох яркого полотна.  
«Оно ждёт, когда корзина наполнится, чтобы поднять нас в воздух. Мы и правда летаем».  
\- Билли? – Мама зовёт его вернуться, путешествие ещё рано начинать.  
Билл смотрит на неё – _но впереди белый, только белый, он полз за тобой от самой больницы, Билли_ – и только теперь чувствует холодную испарину на лбу.  
Кто-то берёт его за руку, кто-то знакомый и совсем чужой.  
\- Дорогой, тебе нужно лечь. Ты ещё слаб.  
В голосе мамы проскальзывают истеричные нотки («пожалуйста, я только успокоилась, не заставляй меня проходить через это снова пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста»).  
Белый рассеивается ( _но ненадолго_ ), Билл видит её.  
«Мама, сколько тебе лет теперь?»  
\- Да, голова закружилась, - говорит он, сглатывая все вопросы пересохшим горлом.  
Он позволяет увести себя в дом, едва не затормозив на пороге, ведь распахнутая дверь – та же пасть без зубов.  
Клочки белого кружатся в воздухе, как снежинки. 

Мама приносит ему королевский обед прямо в постель. Билл голоден, но съедает от силы половину.  
Он бодрится, успокаивая мамину тревогу, и это работает. Вот так просто. Солги – и будешь услышан.  
Собственная комната кажется ему опустевшей клеткой, в которую поселили другого жильца – он не знает, откуда это сравнение взялось, и конечно оставляет его при себе.  
Странность возвращается. Столько вещей – его вещей, знакомых и любимых, но он будто протягивает к ним руку сквозь сон – а те отодвигаются дальше, а те отпрыгивают, отлетают от него.  
«Я в огромном желе».  
Билл давит смешок куском лазаньи. Домашняя еда лучше всего напоминает о жизни и о доме, в котором она остановилась.  
Мама сидит на кровати, не сводя с Билла глаз.  
Он  
_с усилием_  
_неохотно_  
отгоняет воспоминание (застывший клоунский профиль, звенящая тишина, длинные паучьи пальцы в белых перчатках).  
«Откуда я знаю, что и это – не он?»  
_Откуда ты знаешь, что это – не я?_  
Билл осмеливается посмотреть на маму, ожидая увидеть в её глазах желтизну. Кусок застревает в горле, он кашляет.  
Мама подскакивает, чтобы постучать его по спине  
_чтобы убить меня убить меня убить_  
\- Я в порядке! – выкрикивает Билл, отстраняясь, и злость, выскочив наружу, стучит по стенам ( _как теннисный мя-я-ячик_ ).  
\- Как скажешь, милый.  
Мама отходит, и Билл, конечно, не понимает, с каким трудом это ей даётся.  
Из-за её спины высовывается белая рука и машет ему: «наконец-то ты дома, Билли, я рад тебя встретить!».  
Он отворачивается, но куда отвернуться от всего этого, не знает.  
Мама забирает поднос – молча, Билл чувствует себя погано, но его внутренний голос ядовит.  
«Так ей и надо, так и надо, так и надо».  
\- Мам? – он зовёт её, чтобы сохранить связь, иллюзия любви лучше темноты.  
_Или темнота лучше?_  
Она поднимает взгляд, и всё-таки мелькает жёлтый огонёк, _тот самый – Билли, ты помнишь, помнишь эти огни, похожие на светлячков?_  
_Давай, скажи: «мамочка, я люблю тебя». Скажи_  
_что_  
_любишь_  
_меня_  
\- Да, Билли? – Но вопроса нет, да и ответ никого на самом деле не интересует.  
_Ты любишь меня._  
Билл сглатывает, думая, что не так уж плохо было в больнице.  
\- Я хочу поспать.  
\- Конечно, дорогой.  
«Чёрт, приятель, это же как в «Похитителях тел» или «Кукловодах»! Она похожа на маму, но внутри неё отвратный склизкий монстряк».  
Голос Ричи сверлом врывается в его бедную голову. И Билл так ему рад.  
Мама поворачивается, двигаясь как во сне; за ней по стене ползёт тень – вроде такая же, но чуть сутулая, и из причёски то и дело выбивается хохолок. Мама скрывается за дверью, тень посылает Биллу воздушный поцелуй и выскальзывает следом.

Удивительно, но сон, который видит Билл, совсем детский. Ему от силы лет семь, Неудачники помолодели тоже.  
«Были ли мы уже друзьями?»  
Они бегают по зелёной траве, солнце обнимает их, деревья кажутся бесконечно большими. Однажды и они такими станут, и другие дети будут смотреть на них, задирая головы.  
\- Беееверлиии! – кричит Бен, маленький и круглый, как пончик, но ещё не уничтоженный этим.  
Рыжая девчушка смеётся, убегая от него, но делает это недостаточно быстро.  
\- Тозиер, ты сейчас отхватишь!  
Эдди наваливается на Ричи, с того соскальзывают очки и падают в траву. Оба бухаются на коленки и шарят руками, и ищут, и толкаются, и хохочут.  
Стэнли смотрит в небо – как всегда. Его взгляд прикован к птицам по всей траектории полёта. Он хочет быть среди них?  
«Может, сказать ему, что мы и так летаем? Рано или поздно, но мы полетим».  
Майк наблюдает за друзьями, всегда в стороне, чуть выше, чуть правее.  
Внутри они связаны в один запутанный клубок. Заколдованный круг семерых.  
Билл садится на тёплый валун, солнце чмокает его в макушку. Всё хорошо.  
\- Билли?  
Бев подходит к нему – запыхавшаяся и чудная, рыжие волоски торчат, как антенны. – Почему ты не с нами?  
\- Просто хочу посмотреть, - с улыбкой отвечает Билл.  
«Просто хочу вспомнить».  
\- Заика, ты будто и не заика! Принял волшебное лекарство?  
Ричи (очки снова на нём) хлопает его по плечу так, что Билл чуть не падает.  
Они подходят, шесть фрагментов его души.  
Их глаза, улыбки, их детство – неужели они существовали не всегда? Неужели они родились, чтобы быть съеденными, утонувшими, забытыми?  
«Я люблю вас», хочет сказать Билл. Отмотать время, увековечить в прошлом это признание, чтобы никто не мог их разлучить.  
Но они его опережают.  
\- Мы тоже любим тебя, Билли. Всегда будем любить.

На его глазах они меняются – вытягиваются, уплотняются, сначала такие же, какими Билл их (всё-таки) помнит, и выше, и старше, и совсем незнакомые взрослые люди, лишь по отдельным чертам напоминающие себя.  
Хлопок – они достигают невидимого потолка и уменьшаются обратно, высыхая, покрываясь сединой.  
\- Прекратите! – Билл в ужасе закрывает глаза, зажимает уши.  
\- Ты совсем не изменился, Билли. Старый друг.  
Печаль в голосе Ричи дребезжащая и седая. Он видит до сих пор или мир для него стал размытым пятном?  
\- Что ты натворил? Заключил с ним сделку?  
Беверли касается его маленького плеча. От неё пахнет духами и старостью.  
\- А мы не смогли. Нас он не захотел.  
\- ПРЕКРАТИТЕ! – Билл орёт так, что у него самого закладывает уши. Он открывает глаза и наконец смотрит на них – шесть частей его души, шестеро судей. – Я ни в чём не виноват!  
\- Конечно, Билли. Но ты хотел жить вечно – и посмотри, что вышло.  
Лицо Бена, измождённое старческое, разглаживается, потом округляется, и сам он растёт вширь, уменьшаясь в росте.  
Все они – уменьшаются, пока опять не становятся собой тринадцатилетними.  
\- Он сожрал нас, - невзрачно говорит Эдди, наконец примирившийся с судьбой. – Вы оба сожрали.  
В колени Билла будто втыкают два штыря, спина каменеет.  
Он смотрит на свои руки – высохшие, в морщинах и вздувшихся венах.  
Он хватается за голову – на ней не осталось волос.  
Ощупывает лицо – под ладонями что-то совсем чужое, сухое, как наждачка.  
\- А ты думал, с тобой этого не случится, Билли? Ты тоже однажды умрёшь.  
Хлопок – и они меняются опять. Из глаз уходит понимание, с лиц – тоска; округляются щёки, напитывая их давно утраченной безмятежностью. Годы бегут обратно сквозь их тела, пока не остаётся тел.  
Они исчезают, словно не существовали никогда.  
Билл поднимает руки – руки подростка. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме облегчения.  
«Ты сожрал нас».  
_Ни-че-го._

Он просыпается в липком поту, сердце колотится как бешеное, трудно дышать.  
\- Понравился мой подарочек, Билли?  
Клоун смотрит в окно, в отражении его лицо расплывается.  
Над кроватью связка воздушных шаров, все красные, будто напились крови. Если проткнуть их – она зальёт всю комнату?  
\- Давай проверим, - говорит клоун и щёлкает пальцами.  
Шарики лопаются по одному с оглушительным «бух!».  
«Мама услышит», думает Билл.  
Кровь не одного оттенка – то бордовая, то алая, то рыжая, как волосы Беверли. Не одного вкуса.  
Она _разная_ : столько жизней, столько голосов.  
Льётся, как вода, густой сироп, колышется, как желе – _ты ведь любишь желе?_  
Билл закрывает лицо руками, но когда это помогало. Он промок насквозь в этой красноте и, чёрт побери, тонет в ней.  
\- Проваливай! – кричит он, но только внутри своей головы. – Пожалуйста, уйди.  
\- Как скажешь, Билли, - отвечает клоун, шёпотом из самого уголка его мыслей. – Но ты ещё позовёшь меня.  
_Когда захочешь есть._  
Билл убирает руки – конечно, ничего не произошло. Это всё ещё его комната, крови нет, и шарик под потолком всего один.  
Вечер пока не наступил, время, когда страхи испаряются, время жертвоприношений. И день – не спасёт.  
Сонливость как рукой сняло. Билл садится, спустив ноги на пол.  
Улица зовёт его, лето зовёт – _приходи, пока не поздно_ – почему он ещё не там?  
Над головой раздаётся шуршащий звук, но Билл не обращает внимания.  
Он идёт к шкафу, где руками мамы заботливо разложены его вещи. Футболка, шорты – и ничего, кроме этого, не нужно летом для счастья.  
«Сильвер». Ещё «Сильвер».  
\- Билли, не уходи, побудь со мной.  
\- Я всегда с тобой, - отвечает Билл, не оборачиваясь на мелькнувшее жёлтое пятно.  
Детский плач подталкивает его в спину, когда он уходит, и в дверь с той стороны прилетает что-то тяжёлое. Возможно, резиновый сапог.

Билл сбегает по лестнице, игнорируя сдавленное ощущение в груди. Он подросток, мать твою, рано превращаться в старика. Какой бы ни была болезнь – он сильнее её.  
Она ворует дыхание, а он дышит всё равно.  
Билл хлопает себя по карманам безотчётным жестом будущего взрослого.  
_Всё ли я взял перед выходом из дома? Не забыл ли я свою душу?_  
\- Эй, приятель, ты куда собрался?  
Отец вырастает перед лестницей, как сказочный исполин. Такой здоровый и беспомощный.  
\- Гулять, - отвечает Билл, спокойно обходя его.  
\- Немедленно возвращайся в кровать.  
\- Уильям Денбро. – Мама выходит из кухни, и гнев в её взгляде не жёлтого цвета. Красного. – Ты слышал, что сказал отец?  
\- Слышал. Я иду гулять. Хотите вы или нет. Можете запереть меня в комнате – я выпрыгну в окно.  
\- Что у тебя в голове, мальчишка?  
Отец хватает Билла за локоть – конечно, он сильнее, взрослый ведь. Но Биллу плевать. Он дёргает рукой – со злостью, которой раньше не было. Возможно, поэтому отец сразу отпускает его.  
\- Билли. Тебе опасно выходить. Ты же помнишь, что сказал врач...  
Подходит мама: коктейль из ярости, горя и мольбы, взболтанный в хрупком теле.  
\- Да похрен, что он говорил! – Билл, как жонглёр, выплёвывает не слова – ранее проглоченные ножи. – Остался бы он в этом доме с вами хотя бы на д-д-день – уже сбежал бы из Дерри!  
Он не замечает золотых крапинок в своих зрачках, не замечают родители.  
\- Что мы сделали, Билли? – спрашивает мама, но удивляет ли её то, что она слышит? С момента смерти Джорджи – удивляет ли хоть что-то?  
\- Ничего. Вы _ничего_ не сделали.  
Билл берётся за дверную ручку, та горячая и жжёт ладонь. Не горячее ярости, не страшнее боли. Он толкает дверь и выходит. В спину летит:  
\- Оставь его, Шэрон, пусть идёт. Если ему так хочется исчезнуть, пускай.  
Эти последние слова громче, яснее, они и бьют – наотмашь, до слёз.  
Не страшнее боли.  
«Сильвер» покорно ждёт в гараже. Друг, который всегда на месте.  
Билл с нежностью касается серебряного руля, вспоминая, как в последний раз испачкал его кровью. Сейчас ладони зажили. Ненадолго.  
\- Ты всё стерпел, дружок. Теперь погнали.  
Ему мерещится радостный «динь-дон» согласия.  
Всё как прежде – плотно прижатые к педалям ступни, «Сильвер», застывший в ожидании путешествия, распирающая жажда в висках и груди: пьянит одна мысль о дороге.  
\- Я скучал по тебе.  
Билл крепко стискивает руль и трогается с места. Ветер немедленно ластится к его спине и треплет волосы, как шальной попутчик.  
\- Хэй-хо, Сильвер! Вперёд, догоним этого сукиного сына!  
Боковым зрением он видит пару размытых пятен на пороге дома; в окне своей комнаты – ещё одно, тускло-жёлтое.  
«К чёрту этот дом со всеми его призраками».  
\- К чёрту!

Дерри мчится по обе стороны – непрерывный пёстрый тоннель. Цвета перемешались, и белый, и красный – только штрихи, оставленные дрожащей рукой художника.  
Билл крутит педали как бешеный, дыхание не успевает за его скоростью, но он заставит успеть.  
\- Вперёд, Сильве-е-е-е-ер!  
Весь Дерри слышит его крик, пробуждающий, как выстрел. Весь Дерри в курсе, что он вернулся.  
Билл притормаживает у центральной площади, гадая – показалось ли ему?  
Мальчик на скамейке, потирающий переносицу, пока очки лежат рядом, некогда самый голосистый в мире болтун – он ли это всё ещё?  
\- Эй, Т-т-тозиер! – Билл слезает с велика и бережно ведёт его рядом с собой. – Ричи Тозиер, я ни с кем вас не спутал?  
Он встаёт перед Ричи, загораживая солнце – не более чем тень на её фоне. Ричи надевает очки (медленно, боже, как медленно – будто старик) и поднимает глаза с козырьком-ладонью у лба. Щурится, как суслик.  
Билл смеётся.  
\- Привет, Билл, - говорит его ( _вроде бы_ ) лучший друг. – Я слышал, ты загремел в больницу?  
\- Было такое. Что твердит молва?  
Билл прислоняет «Сильвера» к скамейке и садится рядом – ближе к нему, а не к Ричи.  
Тот пожимает плечами.  
\- Я слышал разные версии. Одна из последних – схватка с медведем на Пустоши.  
\- Я даже знаю, кто это придумал.  
\- Эдди уверен, что ты подхватил смертельную лихорадку и лежишь в карантинном боксе, пока власти Дерри планируют эвакуацию.  
\- Ах если бы, - говорит Билл с улыбкой. – Но никакой эвакуации из этой дыры, да?  
\- Ага. – Ричи смотрит на свои руки. Билл замечает, что он стал сутулиться ещё больше. – Слушай, Билл, я хотел тебя навестить. Правда. Но...  
\- Не говори ничего, я понимаю. – Билл поглаживает руль «Сильвера» - навязчивое движение, приносящее покой.  
\- Прости.  
\- Ничего.  
Они молчат, а ведь недавно у них было столько общих тайн, что хватило бы наполнить водонапорную башню до краёв.  
\- Как ты, Ричи?  
\- Да паршиво, Билл. Это очень странное лето.  
\- Точно.  
\- Я теперь всё время как во сне. Кажется, что проснусь только осенью.  
Билл молчит о своих снах и мыслях, что он-то не проснётся никогда.  
\- Ты не думаешь, что Оно... Сделало с нами что-то? Чего мы не осознаём? – спрашивает Ричи, будто они говорят о рассказе из списка литературы на лето.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
Он впивается в «Сильвера» так сильно, что ноет ладонь. Ещё немного – и порез вскроется.  
_Может, хватит поить свой велик кровью? Хочешь превратить его в вампира?_  
Билл усмехается. Подняв голову, натыкается на этот совиный взгляд Ричи – глаза больше очков, испуг выше головы.  
\- Что?  
\- Билл, ты же не всерьёз?  
\- Я не знаю никакого Оно, Ричи. И ты не знаешь.  
\- Что этот мудак сделал с тобой?  
Билл встаёт, Ричи смотрит на него снизу-вверх.  
\- Никто не в безопасности, Балабол. Но лето продолжается, так?  
Он собирается уходить, Ричи бормочет что-то о монстрах, клоунах, голоде, но Билл отказывается слушать.  
Этот странный разговор, так похожий на сон, останется дрожащей летней дымкой за его спиной.  
\- Не дай ему тебя сожрать, Билл. Только ты можешь.  
Билл оборачивается, но Ричи уже нет – когда и куда он успел уйти?  
Статуя Пола Баньяна возвышается над Дерри, и кажется, стоит чуть ближе.  
Идея с прогулкой больше не выглядит удачной, но «Сильвер» звенит под рукой Билла – нарочито бодро.  
«Всё в порядке, приятель, ведь мы вместе».  
Когда Билл уезжает, Пол Баньян отступает назад – на своё законное место.

Конечно, он едет поглядеть на Пустошь.  
Мысли из начала лета – «вдруг Джорджи вынырнул и плачет, и зовёт меня?», «вдруг он оставил карту, как его найти, глупый заигравшийся мальчишка?» - о, эти безнадёжно дурацкие мысли, как они сейчас далеки.  
Лето прокатилось по ним всей своей тяжестью.  
Нет, Джорджи не вынырнет и не позовёт; нет, он не оставил карту.  
\- Его больше нет, - тихо произносит Билл, размеренно крутя педали.  
И воспоминания о нём тоже однажды потускнеют.  
Это осознание бьёт со всей дури, и Билл невольно прибавляет скорость, торопясь от него сбежать.  
«Билли, побудь со мной!», зовёт Дерри детскими голосами на все лады.  
\- Это всё не ты, - говорит ( _кричит, не замечая_ ) Билл, пока велик гонится за дьяволом, выжимая предельную скорость из серебристых цепей.  
Дорога летит, будто «Сильвер» приземлился на крыло самолёта – и теперь ничто не зависит от них. _У пилота золоты-ы-ые глаза._  
Билл отвлекается, чтобы вытереть щёку – доля доли секунды – но уставший «Сильвер» мгновенно виляет в сторону.  
Переднее колесо утыкается в камень, и Билл перелетает через него, как пушинка.  
_Или воздушный шарик?_  
Он не успевает подумать, но ждёт, с ужасом и буйной радостью, треска костей, безумной боли. Он ждёт темноты, и сердце пускается галопом ещё до приземления. Так вот каков _настоящий_ страх.  
Боль и правда приходит, вышибая дух, сдирая все цвета, кроме ослепительно белого.  
«Это мы видим, когда взлетает воздушный шар? Все оттенки перемешивает ветер и остаётся только белый?»  
Вдохнуть невозможно, Билла словно придавило каменной плитой, снова, только на этот раз плита куда тяжелее.  
Паника быстро убегает из кончиков пальцев в центр груди и топчется там. Танцует там.  
Руки и ноги не слушаются, и Билл удивился бы, увидев со стороны, как судорожно он бьёт ими по земле, хватаясь за жизнь.  
_Но ведь ты хотел в темноту? Так идём._  
Краем глаза он видит движение красного в белом – потусторонняя грация, осторожность хищника. Это придаёт сил.  
«Обойдёшься, сукин сын, ты меня не получишь!»

Воздух прорывается в лёгкие с сумасшедшей, прекрасной болью. Хрипы дерут грудь сильнее когтей, страх позорно сбегает обратно – в тёмный, прикрытый паутиной уголок. Под пластины ногтей, в самую середину зрачка, в ямки ключиц. Где его так просто – не достать.  
Билл кашляет, слёзы текут по щекам.  
Его спина правда ощущается как ободранный стальной штырь? Боже, как здорово чувствовать боль.  
«Где «Сильвер»?», думает Билл, и его снова бросает в холодный пот.  
\- Привет, Билли. Какое, однако, весёлое развлечение ты себе нашёл. Экстремальные гонки со смертью, а? И всё ради встречи со мной?  
Мир неохотно возвращает ему цвета, и Билл видит клоуна. Тот стоит, прислонившись к дереву плечом, как скучающий лесник.  
Огни. Он весь состоит из огней, сейчас это как никогда заметно.  
Свечение из-под его рукавов мягко льётся на землю – будто в каждой ладони у него по рыбе-фонарю.  
\- Твой велосипед.  
Жестом фокусника он выхватывает «Сильвера» из-за дерева и ставит перед Биллом.  
Велосипед жалобно звенит, придавленный грёбаной светящейся рукой. Как щенок, которого за шкирку прижали к полу.  
«Теперь и на «Сильвере» останется его отпечаток».  
\- Не хочешь поблагодарить меня, Билли? Твой дружок почти развалился, что запчастей не сосчитать. Но я помог ему собраться ради тебя.  
Билл молча смотрит на него – на них – и в его воображении иглы и ножи, кровь и открытые раны.  
\- Ладно. Потом поблагодаришь.  
Клоун с нарочитой аккуратностью прислоняет «Сильвера» к стволу дерева. Биллу мерещится вздох облегчения. Или это его собственный?  
«Есть ли что-то в моём мире, что ты ещё не испортил? До чего не добрался, ублюдок?»  
_Даже если есть – это вопрос времени._  
Клоун наклоняется и протягивает ему руку медленно, как гипнотизёр. Золотые огни сверкают – два солнца посреди летнего дня. Билл хотел бы, но не может отвести от них взгляд.  
\- О, ты мечтаешь убить меня, малыш? По-моему, это очень мило. Нет более откровенного признания в любви.  
Билл отталкивает его руку, клоун прячет её за спину  
_как фокусник_  
и качает головой.  
\- Меня расстраивает твоя грубость, Билли. Я всего лишь хочу подружиться. Или, - капризно надутые губы растягиваются в широ-о-окую улыбку, - я недостаточно реален для тебя? _Всё ещё недостаточно?_

Он щёлкает пальцами, и в них появляется бритвенное лезвие. То самое, в следах крови Билла. В _свежих_ следах, будто покрыто ранами, и кто-то не даёт им зажить.  
\- Я оставляю это на сладкое. Ты похож на десерт, Билли.  
Внутри прорези скапливается кровь – сочные, красные капли. Клоун открывает рот и кладёт лезвие на язык.  
Ловушка захлопывается, жертва внутри.  
У Билла покалывает запястье – там, где он резал в последний раз, откуда клоун тянет его кровь, мысли, его душу.  
\- Я сам показал тебе этот тайный ход. Я разрешил тебе пройти. И я же могу вернуть твою задницу обратно в голодный ад. Слышишь? Я это сделаю.  
Билл осознаёт слова издалека, словно вышел из тела и остался наблюдателем. За него говорит что-то другое – _кто-то_ другой, живущий в глубине грудной клетки, костяшках пальцев, самом глубоком слое лёгких.  
Клоун испаряется, чтобы тут же появиться совсем близко, вплотную.  
Он хватает Билла за шиворот футболки и легко поднимает выше себя над землёй.  
Билл только и может, что болтаться в воздухе, как марионетка. Он пытается ухватиться за руку клоуна, ударить по ней, но какое там – и пошевелиться не может. По своей воле.  
\- Но можешь по моей, - говорит клоун. – Я могу заставить тебя танцевать. Ты любишь танцевать, Билли? В моём танце как раз не хватает партнёра.  
Клоун берёт его за горло другой рукой, но не больно – аккуратно. Словно не хочет повредить.  
_Мама-львица учит львёнка охотиться. Она в своей пасти уносит его из опасных мест, но никогда не причиняет боль._  
\- Я столько всего могу сделать с тобой.  
Он задумчив. Вблизи цвет глаз совсем звериный, с красной каймой радужки. Сколько детей утонуло в них прежде, чем остановились сердца?  
\- Но пока не буду.  
Он улыбается – едва не ласково, с пониманием: сладкое впереди.  
\- Ты ничего не можешь сделать со мной. Я – твоё слабое место, урод.  
Клоун притягивает его рывком, Билл ждёт раскрытую пасть и удивляется, как тихо, спокойно в душе.  
  
Он ждёт смрадной вони, детских криков, боли. Но ничего нет.  
Перед ним – имитация жизни, огромная кукла, пустая внутри. _Ничего нет_ , кроме огней. Никогда не было.  
Взгляд Билла продирается через жёлтый – и летит глубже, к самой сути.  
Зверь страшен, но даже у него есть сердце и желудок. У Оно – только темнота и огни. Темнота и огни.  
Билл цепенеет, со стороны наблюдая за своим падением: всего лишь крохотная живая точка в чёрном океане. Есть ли у него дно? Почувствует ли Билл удар, боль сломанного тела?  
Невидимая рука выдёргивает его оттуда, вопрос остаётся – вскриком в ледяном ничто.  
Клоун наклоняет Билла ещё ниже, будто хочет обнять.  
Оно не умеет дышать, но каждое слово – живое, пробегает по-паучьи вдоль шеи, за ворот футболки, по маленьким позвоночным холмам.  
\- Бесстрашие, - говорит клоун ему на ухо. – Самое вкусное блюдо. Оно ведь тоже не вечно, Билли. А я – да. И я умею ждать.  
Хлопок – и его нет, а Билл валится на землю, снова ударяясь пострадавшей спиной.  
Это больно, но он, стиснув зубы, терпит. В боли сама жизнь, ярко-красная её сторона.  
Солнце смеётся над ним, перепрыгивая с одного облака на другое.  
Лето смеётся: «вставай, парень, осенью полежишь».  
Тёплый воздух до одури сладкий, даже рой мошек перед лицом – к радости, а не тоске.  
Билл медленно садится, обхватив руками колени. «Сильвер» устало замер у дерева. Тишина пролилась над городом, как волшебное зелье.  
«Оно живёт в темноте. В ничто. Оно родилось там... и не умрёт никогда».

До Пустоши Билл идёт пешком, придерживая «Сильвера», как раненого товарища.  
Сам он на удивление бодр. Спина ноет, болят рёбра и шея, это не страшно. Совсем.  
Голова гудит, но вечный шум мыслей затих, и Билла это устраивает. Он давно не бывал в тишине.  
Дорога, пройденная столько раз, удлиняется и виляет под ногами, то и дело подсовывая колдобины и камни.  
«И это мы переживём».  
Солнце холоднее звёзд: что бы ни происходило внизу, оно светит как положено.  
Джорджи умер, а оно не погасло, и даже чуть-чуть не притушило свет. Никакой скорби, никаких сожалений.  
Запах прогретого дня остаётся в памяти навечно, почему-то рождая уверенность: ничего плохого не случится летом, когда тепло и не темнеет, пока не свалишься спать без сил. Это детское заблуждение, взрослые по привычке носят его с собой – и потому отпускают детей гулять, объезжать на великах город, бродить где им вздумается.  
Когда-то давно солнце тоже обмануло их: смотри, я есть – и ты есть. А значит, бояться нечего.  
Пустошь встречает спокойно, как и прежде. Место-ловушка для врагов, крыло большой птицы.  
Их собственный тайник. Один на семерых. Кто эти семеро?  
Билл останавливается, чтобы вытереть пот со лба. Он, должно быть, грязный, как тот бомж, которого боится Эдди.  
Сейчас он понимает, как сильно устал. Тело, что едва оправилось от болезни, потащили гнаться, убегать, падать. Тягаться со смертью и почти проиграть.  
_Ты не щадишь себя, Билли._  
Он машинально гладит руль «Сильвера» - жест, который его память сохранит навсегда.  
\- Всё в порядке, приятель, - говорит он, успокаивая непонятно кого. – Скоро домой.  
В груди растёт то, больничное ощущение давления и тесноты. Билл тяжело опускается в траву и кладёт велосипед рядом. У него нет сил. Вот так просто – будто выпустить из шарика воздух.  
И слёзы, чёрт бы их побрал, всегда не вовремя.  
Внизу, после крутого спуска, покой и тишина, там безопасность. Ни один призрак не осмелится пройти.  
Но сможет ли Билл добраться туда? А вернуться?  
Солнце полыхает перед его лицом, ему интересно: почему этот мальчишка не тает? Плачет из-за жары – той, что снаружи или внутри? Что будет, если спрятаться от него совсем?  
_Ты выживешь без меня, Билли?_  
Билл зажимает уши и прячет лицо в коленях.  
\- Замолчи, пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя – замолчи.  
У солнца золотые глаза и красные полоски пересекают зрачки, но только на мгновение – достаточное, чтобы моргнуть – и никто, конечно же, не заметит.  
Разве способен человек долго смотреть на яркий свет (в бесконечную темноту)?  
Билл раскачивается из стороны в сторону, как один из тех странных детей, которым никто не нужен – они кричат, если подойдёшь.  
Он и сам готов закричать, но здесь, на Пустоши, никого нет.  
«Ни-ко-го».

Билл не помнит, как добирается домой – он чувствует себя лёгким. Пустым.  
Слёзы высыхают разводами грязи на щеках.  
Наверное, если его увидят соседи, скажут: да этот ребёнок сошёл с ума, бедные Зак и Шэрон, как же им не повезло!  
Он заводит «Сильвера» в гараж и плетётся к дому. Дверь распахивается заранее.  
\- Ради всего святого, что с тобой случилось? – спрашивает отец, его голос треснул, но от беспокойства или гнева, непонятно до конца.  
\- Упал с велосипеда, - отвечает Билл и едва себя слышит.  
Отец сторонится, пропуская его в дом, и скорее закрывает дверь.  
\- Но со мной всё в порядке, если вдруг ты хотел спросить.  
Зак Денбро поджимает губы и не отвечает. Наверное, в его голове крутится много тех фраз-пощёчин, которые родители так любят отвешивать детям без предупреждения.  
Но не сейчас. Почему-то не сейчас.  
«Потому что предыдущая задела и его тоже».  
Билл заглядывает на кухню, двигаясь в собственном доме как вор. Но весь возможный покой он сегодня уже украл.  
Мама сидит за столом, закинув ногу на ногу. Билл замирает, увидев в её пальцах сигарету.  
Пачка и зажигалка лежат на столе, эдакое объявление: да-да, мы здесь, тебе вовсе не показалось! Проходи и угостись тоже.  
Шэрон Денбро никогда не курила при детях. Не то чтобы она вообще часто это делала. Но иногда нервы лихорадят так, что только хорошая затяжка может чуть втащить их обратно – через нос и рот, с завитками дыма, яда и болезни. Только так.  
Шэрон отвлекается, чтобы посмотреть на Билла. Ей не нужно было караулить у входа, как Заку. Она почувствовала, что Билл возвращается, когда он едва поднялся с травы. Она знала, что ему больно.  
Она знала всё.  
  
Сейчас Шэрон разглядывает старшего ( _единственного, мать твою, Шэрон, когда ты привыкнешь!_ ) сына, будто сидя в кинотеатре. Замечает грязь на одежде и лице, уставшая домохозяйка в её голове думает о стирке, но сама она – о другом.  
Кто сделал ему больно? Ведь не мог он, бога ради, сотворить всё это сам?  
Шэрон склоняет голову и опять затягивается. Она выглядит как кинозвезда, а вовсе не чья-то мать; её волосы подпрыгивают в такт движениям, от запястий не отвести глаз.  
Но она об этом не догадывается; в минуты отчаяния мы светимся изнутри, давая надежду самим себе. Мы горим, и на наш огонь слетаются мотыльки.  
Билл подходит, уловив молчаливое разрешение. Садится на соседний стул.  
Он любуется мамой отстранённо – как зритель. Привкус дыма горчит во рту. Он кашляет.  
Мама протягивает руку и гладит его по волосам; в другой так и замерла сигарета.  
Билл утыкается головой в мамино плечо.  
\- Больно? – спрашивает она.  
\- Больно.  
Они сидят вдвоём на задымлённой кухне вечность или дольше. Отец застыл на пороге, но ему сейчас нет места рядом с ними.  
_Безнадёжность или безмятежность? Как одно отделить от другого?_  
В этот странный момент покоя Билл чувствует боль за двоих.  
Отец, который гневно развенчал миф о спасении Джорджи, пока Билл пускал фигурку по склеенным обрезкам труб – так, чтобы она точно выпала; который накричал на него за то, что смел надеяться. Отец, что сразу поверил в смерть... И они двое, которые не поверят никогда.  
Билл прикрывает глаза. Мамина тень на стене – такая же, как обычно.  
Возможно, это обман и она поправляет причёску ( _проклятый хохолок_ ) прямо сейчас, пока настоящая мама обнимает его; возможно, из сигареты в её пальцах уже разгорелся пожар. Возможно, тень распахнула пасть, чтобы проглотить его целиком.  
«Мне наплевать».

Они поднимаются в комнату Билла вместе. От Шэрон пахнет дымом и духами, приятный, не отталкивающий запах.  
\- Не злись на него, - говорит она уже перед дверью.  
\- На кого из них?  
«Предателей двое, ты же знаешь?»  
\- На обоих.  
Мама гладит его по щеке, и Биллу ужасно не хочется отпускать её. Как в детстве: «я боюсь грозы, можно побыть с тобой?»  
Но для таких поблажек он слишком вырос.  
\- Не буду, - отвечает он и улыбается. – Постараюсь.  
\- Я тоже стараюсь. Думаю, у нас всё получится.  
Билл кивает и берётся за дверную ручку.  
\- Я принесу тебе ужин. А пока сделайте одолжение – умойтесь, молодой человек.  
\- Так точно.  
Ручка поворачивается, дверь приветственно скрипит.  
Что-то дёргается в горле, неприятно трепещет.  
«Не хочу. Не хочу обратно».  
\- Билл?  
Он оглядывается. Фильм ужасов в его голове чёрно-белый, двух цветов достаточно всегда. Один стремится выжить, второй убить.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, мам.  
_Конечно, любишь, Билли._  
  
В комнате ничего не поменялось. Билл усмехается этой мысли.  
«А чего ты ждал? Толпы монстров, оцепивших твой замок?»  
Краешек солнца виден в окно; любопытное, оно всё никак не оставит Билла в покое. И заставляет задуматься – есть ли в мире место, где вообще теперь может быть спокойно.  
В спину вонзается боль – так резко, что Билл ойкает.  
Тело напоминает: приятель, мне вообще-то хреново! Ты уже уронил меня сегодня несколько раз, сделай одолжение, угомонись!  
Из зеркала в ванной на него смотрит худой грязный подросток. Если не знать, можно и не догадаться, как глубоко он болен.  
Билл включает воду, опускает глаза на руку. На ней – ни следа порезов. Другая тоже чистая – гладкая, ровная кожа.  
Но Билл чувствует их. Его невидимые раны зудят, жгутся, покалывают.  
\- Я знаю, что они есть.  
Отражение с ним несогласно: поднимает обе руки в знак подтверждения – смотри, ничего нет, придурок.  
Билл хватает ножницы не думая. Им движет один из тех пугающих, непознанных порывов, которыми страдают душевнобольные люди.  
\- Я знаю, что они есть, - повторяет он и делает надрез на внутренней стороне предплечья. Глубже, чем хотел, _краснее_.  
На коже открывается улыбка, кровь мгновенно наполняет её – вечная бурная река.  
Билл шипит от боли и смотрит, смотрит, как зачарованный: крупные капли стекают одна за другой, щекочущее чувство.  
_По которому он скучал._  
А потом... Порез исчезает. Края ранки стягиваются ( _закрывается рот_ ), и на коже не остаётся никаких следов.  
Только бордовые подтёки.  
Билл подставляет руку под воду, чтобы смыть кровь, чтобы убедиться: она есть.  
Вода красная. Билл зажмуривается до слёз и снова открывает глаза.  
Тонкий кровавый ручеёк последним утекает в слив. Оттуда доносится тихий смех.  
\- Сволочь. Ты не можешь сделать это со мной.  
Новый порез ещё ярче, ещё веселей. Он болезненный по-настоящему, но Билл сжимает зубы – и смотрит. Кровь наливается, кровь течёт, смешивается с водой... Исчезает. Рана затягивается.  
\- Хочешь поиграть? Так иди сюда, трус! Хватит прятаться, с-с-сукин сын! Приди, приди, приди, мать твою! – Кровь уже не капает, а льётся, Билл не чувствует боли, но изнутри весь горит. – Приходи, с-с-сукин сын! Хочешь немного к-к-красного?  
Он задыхается от ненависти и истощения; организм подростка, конечно, силён, но не всемогущ.  
\- Они сдадут меня в психушку, и будут правы, - бормочет Билл, грубо черкая ножницами по руке, словно оставляя зарубки на стволе дерева.  
Какая-то его часть, совсем маленькая, готова заплакать от ужаса, пока другой приятно. Некий зверь полоснул его своей огромной лапой. Всего лишь некий зверь. _Видишь эти царапины?_  
Они затягиваются тут же.

В конце концов, Билл устаёт. Ножницы выскальзывают из пальцев и звонко падают в раковину.  
Он чувствует себя частью абсурдной игры. Некто сверху дёргает за ручки, перемещая шарик с платформы на платформу. Пока тот, наконец, не проваливается в лунку. Звучит победная музыка, мерцают огоньки. Как на Рождество.  
Отражение улыбается ему, его руки чисты и весь он – чист. Не имевший дела с этим миром, прячущийся на той стороне.  
Билл сжимает кулак. Гнев надувается в его голове, как воздушный шарик. Алая пелена застилает глаза.  
Его останавливает мысль – острая, быстрая.  
_Они услышат. Ты разобьёшь зеркало, а они услышат. И упекут тебя в психушку, Билли. Разве ты хочешь этого?_  
Отражение ждёт, ухмылка не сходит с его лица.  
\- Как бы я тебе врезал, - говорит Билл и опускает кулак. – По самые бубенцы, клянусь.  
Он убирает ножницы и смывает раковину – просто так, на всякий случай, ведь никаких следов нет.  
Затем опускается на пол, обхватывает руками колени, как на Пустоши час или около того назад. Он не верит в происходящее и не может его не принять. Дети... Такие несовершенные, такие уникальные. Идеальная еда.  
Разум перестал быть землёй. Теперь он превратился в зыбкий, сыпучий песок, взмывающий в воздух от малейшего ветерка. А грозы в этой пустыне частые.  
Руки болят внутри – тем страннее, что можно умереть от этой боли, и никто о твоих ранах не узнает. Никто не заподозрит.  
Ни одной мысли не удаётся поймать надолго, голова абсолютно пустая, будто её вытряхнули, как мусорный мешок.  
Воздух пропитан иллюзией.  
Когда туман немного проясняется, Билл встаёт и снова смотрит на себя в зеркало. А там совсем не чудовище – обыкновенный мальчик.  
_Необыкнове-е-енный мальчик._  
\- Если я схожу с ума, хотя бы ты держись, - говорит Билл, сам не зная, кому адресованы эти слова.  
Усталость прыгает на плечи, как кошка. Билл заставляет себя умыться и сменить одежду, двигаясь медленно, будто во сне.

Он гасит свет в ванной и плетётся к кровати, как преступник на виселицу.  
Интересно, насколько долго можно прожить в печали?  
Солнце село, сумерки мягко накрывают город. Чарующие сумерки.  
Дерри балансирует на тонком канате между днём и ночью. Его щиколотки детские, но взрослый – шаг.  
«Не обрежь ноги. Прошу, не упади».  
Билл садится на кровать. Трёт лицо ладонью. Оказывается, не думать ни о чём, не чувствовать – приятно. Когда не варит котелок.  
\- Знаешь, чего я теперь боюсь?  
Тень за его спиной настоящая, но ему не принадлежит. Слишком длинные руки, сутулые плечи.  
Он чувствует каждое _его_ движение.  
Вид любимого города, нырнувшего в вечерние воды, придаёт сил.  
\- Я боюсь, что ты в действительности не существуешь. Что Джорджи умер нелепо и трагично, и никто в этом не виноват, кроме меня. Если бы я пошёл с ним, он сейчас был бы жив.  
Он впервые позволяет вырваться этой мысли, впервые осознаёт её сам. Говорить страшно, но ещё хуже молчать.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты существуешь.  
Билл обращается к нему как верующий в церкви – к богу. Он улавливает эти нотки – какой-то священной мольбы. Клоун, должно быть, удивлён. Не привык, чтобы к нему обращались с надеждой. Он мнил себя чем-то большим, чем вера и бог, но к поклонению – не привык. Эта мысль вызывает смех.  
Уязвимое древнее зло, уязвимое, как ребёнок.  
\- Для тебя я точно существую, Билли. Я есть везде, где есть ты.  
\- Это _ты_ убил Джорджи?  
\- Для него всё было _по-настоящему_.  
\- Раз ты забрал его, то можешь и вернуть. Я знаю, что можешь.  
Клоун цокает языком. Тень качает головой.  
\- Ну-ну, Билли. Ты же вроде бы умный мальчик, учишься в школе. Наверняка изучал пищевые цепочки? Волки не возвращают овец.  
\- Тогда забери меня тоже.  
Клоун молчит, и на мгновение Билл думает, что вот сейчас раскроется пасть, оказаться в которой он так жаждал ( _правда?_ ).  
\- Так неинтересно. Может, п-п-попозже? Что скажешь, дружок?  
Размытое зрение обращает Билла к тому, что будет; его откидывает в будущее, как на катапульте, сквозь экран кинотеатра – в черноту.  
Он видит, должно быть, себя, но ребёнку трудно поверить во взросление. Он угадывает лишь некоторые черты лица, а остальное ему чуждо. И глубокая морщина меж бровей, и складки возле рта как некий шатёр ( _цирковой_ ), скрывающий горечь и боль.  
Чужие годы в глазах, такие ощутимо прожитые, серые; чужая седина в волосах. Этот мужчина сидит за дорогим дубовым столом и увлечённо печатает в устройстве, неизвестном Биллу. Плоский компьютер? Похожий на книгу. Множество книг и в шкафу за его спиной, на корешке каждой имя – «Уильям Денбро».  
\- Видишь, Билли? – Клоун появляется рядом со взрослым Биллом, но тот будто не замечает его. Забыл о нём, уже давно. – Ты даже не вырастешь, а сразу состаришься.  
Он, набрав воздуха в грудь, дует на волосы Билла, и седины становится больше.  
\- Бедняжка. – Сочувствует клоун, красная ухмылка гримасничает сама с собой. – Как ты настрадался. Но тс-с-с! Об этом знаю только я.

Взрослый Билл, совсем незнакомый человек – перестаёт печатать и смотрит в окно, будто услышал чей-то зов. Или только эхо.  
\- Позднее, Билли, позднее. Ведь ты вернёшься ко мне. Прибежишь в Дерри, как пёс за мячиком. И мячиком буду я, и я буду ждать.  
Картинка расплывается, вместо кабинета они втроём оказываются в лесу, на тропе, ведущей к Пустоши. Билл узнаёт её сразу, сердце, дёрнувшись, бьётся как безумное. Его взрослый двойник стоит в начале тропы, нахмурившись, вспоминая.  
\- Конечно, вспоминай, ведь ты, несносный мальчишка, всё забыл! – Клоун щёлкает Билла-ребёнка по носу. - Но таков план. Чтобы _потом_ было интереснее. Ты настоящий сундук со специями, Билли!  
Взрослый оборачивается и мгновение смотрит прямо на Билла. О чём он подумает после? Что такова память, её художества настигают в самые неподходящие, странные моменты. Вот она захотела – и создала из пустоты мальчика, которым он когда-то был, во всех подробностях, и его отрешённый взгляд говорит взрослому Биллу, что этот мальчик уже пережил смерть Джорджи. Точнее, живёт с ней, живёт в обнимку.  
И рядом с ним очертания, проступающие из ничего – кого-то высокого и несуразного, сутулого, длиннорукого. Но взрослый Билл моргает, а затем прижимает ладонь к глазам. Он не может вспомнить, никак.  
\- Пока не можешь, - участливо говорит клоун. – Но куда же мы друг от друга денемся, а, Билли?  
Взрослый Билл (Уи-и-и-льям) отворачивается и уходит по тропе – кажется, что в никуда. Он растворяется в будущем, порождённом его же собственной памятью; Билл ещё некоторое время видит движение впереди, ему мерещится, что вечернее солнце золотит его седину, что он вернулся в Дерри осенью. Так неосмотрительно, когда смерть и без того царит повсюду, и агония лета достигает предела.  
Затем всё исчезает.  
Билл снова оказывается в спальне, потолок и стены раскрашены уже ночными тенями. Два жёлтых огонька мерцают и пропадают со смешком.  
Перед глазами – взрослый мужчина с поседевшей головой и уставшим взглядом; мужчина, _вернувшийся в Дерри_.  
Так должно быть и так будет.  
_Куда же мы друг от друга денемся, Билли?_

На следующее утро Билл уезжает из дома на «Сильвере», его никто не останавливает.  
Он едет так быстро, что свистит в ушах. Проносится мимо библиотеки, антикварного магазина, аптеки; несколько кругов делает вокруг главной площади; проезжая мимо статуи Пола Баньяна, думает о Ричи. Где-то на третьем круге топор великана, кажется, начинает приподниматься. Билл сворачивает вниз и мчит к мосту. Спустя двадцать семь лет там сгинет Адриан Мэллон, в нелепой бейсболке с надписью «Я люблю Дерри»; сотни красных шариков поднимутся в небо, знаменуя новую главу.  
Билл спускается по насыпи к воде, прислоняет «Сильвера» к камню. Завещает ему отдохнуть, но разве способны на это друзья?  
Засунув руки в карманы, Билл Денбро смотрит вдаль, на поверхность воды – совсем как взрослый, которому необходимо уединение.  
При свете дня к телу льнёт липкий страх, тем забавнее, что ночью Билл бесстрашен и неуязвим.  
На ладонях, запястьях и предплечьях множество незаживающих, глубоких царапин, о которых знает только он. Со временем они превратятся в такие же невидимые шрамы – или, если повезёт (и если Билл остановится _сейчас_ ), в ничто.  
Его увечий никто не замечает и не заметит, они сопровождают в одиночестве, а уроды должны оставаться одиноки.  
Всё чаще Билла охватывает странное чувство, что он слышит мысли матери и отца; отговорки, которыми они усмиряют тревогу. Тень прежнего беспокойства скользит по их лицам («боже, это ведь мой сын, и он в беде!»), но затем наступает время «подумаешь» и «всё не так серьёзно». Билл читает это в их сердцах легко – «прости, Билли, сынок, но я не вынесу этого ещё раз».  
_Прости их, Билли, конечно же, ведь это мамочка и папочка, и нож в висок тоже считается прощением._  
Клоуна рядом нет, но его голос, его разум поблизости всегда.  
Билл закрывает глаза. Теперь лето кажется бесконечным. Что ж, видимо, он достиг возраста, когда это не радует.  
Когда опечалены друзья, без вести пропали далёкие знакомые, скрипит сиденье велосипеда, и надежды нет.  
Впереди серые от горя глаза и седые волосы, избежать этого, Билл знает, нельзя. А значит, время сдаваться. Лечь на поверхность воды, как в бассейне, обратить лицо к солнечному свету, будто в мольбе о прощении; раскинуть руки и позволить течению нести тебя, куда ему вздумается – в невинную и милую сердцу Пустошь или на кровавое кладбище пропавших детей. Кому-то ведь угодно, чтобы Дерри стал приютом зла, может, даже господу-мать-его-богу.  
Билл чувствует подступающие слёзы и ненавидит их. Несмотря на усталость, он не хочет сдаваться; это против его природы – следовать течению, а вот управлять им – другое дело.  
Однажды, теперь он это знает, он станет писателем, творцом своих историй, их единственным и безусловным божеством. Он не смог бы написать ни строчки, если бы только бежал вдоль ручейка.  
Эта мысль греет, и тут же остро ворочается в груди чувство вины.  
Однажды и тоска по Джорджи – безумная, необъятная – тоже станет лишь историей, парой строк в начале или конце.  
И похоже, Билл успешно это переживёт.  
\- Вытри мои слёзы, поцелуй и вытри слёзы. – Поначалу Биллу слышится голос клоуна, и он с удивлением узнаёт собственный, поющий скорбную песню как колыбельную. – Вытри мои слёзы своим поцелуем и живи вечно. Ведь ты хочешь жить вечно?  
Почти грубым движением он смахивает эти слёзы, и где-то вдалеке, сквозь время и пространство, мужчина с сединой в волосах делает то же самое. Он только что допечатал последние строки очередного романа. Важного романа.  
И да, ради этого ощущения он бы определённо хотел жить вечно.

Билл возвращается домой не спеша, в какой-то момент убирает руки от «Сильвера», и старый друг оправдывает доверие, сохраняя его жизнь и душу.  
Голова полна мыслей, как колдовской котёл, но на сердце отчего-то легко. Возможно, город, в котором он родился, ненадолго стал похож на себя; возможно, только сейчас, пока монстр спит. А может, причина в другом.  
Теснота, сдавливающая грудь, чуть слабеет, и глубокий вдох – первый за долгое время _чистый_ – наслаждение.  
«Я снова дышу, - думает Билл. – И всё это время я не мог дышать по-настоящему, сукины вы дети!»  
Он смеётся, запрокинув голову, она тут же начинает кружиться, мельтешение листьев в небе похоже на тени в его спальне, солнце рассматривает его сквозь кроны деревьев – должно быть, как безумца.  
Но тёплые прикосновения света к лицу – как поцелуи матери, даруют покой, и «Сильвер», заботливый друг, уводит Билла с опасных путей.  
«Рад ли я, что выживу? Что буду жить достаточно долго, чтобы вдоволь настрадаться?»  
Билл выпрямляется и снова берёт управление в свои руки. Ему чудится облегчённый вздох «Сильвера».  
«Рад».  
Будущее представляется ему несчастливым, энциклопедией всевозможных несчастий, каждую страницу которой он напишет сам.  
В эти минуты, пока продолжается поездка, случается некое побочное волшебство. Такое бывает даже в самых продуманных и предсказуемых сюжетах, даже в тех, что насквозь пропитаны кровью; зло, не ведая, порождает нечто важнее себя – порой, как ни забавно, добро, но иногда зло ещё большее.  
Линия повествования, извернувшись, уходит из-под пера, оставляя по пути пару клякс. Неровная, горбатая, она выравнивается вскоре, но ответвление уже создано.  
Пока монстр спит, дрогнет его рука.  
Так или иначе, благодаря или вопреки, в обыкновенный летний день под мягким солнцем Дерри писатель Уильям Денбро пробудился и открыл глаза.  
И кем ему предстояло в конечном итоге стать, не знал даже его создатель – клоун Пеннивайз.

Вернувшись домой, Билл торопливо заводит «Сильвера» в гараж, и его благородный конь выглядит действительно потрёпанным.  
\- Отдыхай, дружок.  
Голос впервые за долгое время звучит воодушевлённо и живо. Уже зайдя в дом, Билл понимает, как редко стал заикаться.  
Он удивляет мать поцелуем в щёку (на короткое мгновение она даже чувствует радость), закидывает в рот дольку апельсина и бегом поднимается в свою комнату.  
У него пока нет той плоской штуки, на которой удобно печатать, но есть ручка и блокнот. И его «колдовской котёл». Билл усмехается этому странному, _своему_ определению.  
Он валится на кровать, как есть, в уличных шортах, вкус апельсина напоминает о чём-то прежнем – и счастливом.  
Покопавшись в ящике, достаёт потрёпанный блокнот и ручку. На первой странице сплошь нервные загогулины – Билл помнит, как давно хотел что-то написать, но не получалось, и рука сама выводила линии, одну за другой, успокаивая: «ещё не время».  
Зато сейчас – оно. Вот что это, оказывается, за чувство, когда истории переполняют тебя и льются через край. Остаётся только подставить чашу.  
Билл переворачивает листок, и первая строка появляется будто бы сама собой.  
«Мальчику было страшно, но страх – это ещё не конец».  
Он продолжает, толком не думая, следуя за неведомым, и пишет, пишет, пишет – слышен только шорох переворачиваемых страниц. Всё равно что повиснуть на хвосте магической птицы, которая поднимает тебя вверх – и ещё выше, а затем ещё.  
Солнце иногда заглядывает в окно, чтобы убедиться – живой.  
На предпоследней странице история заканчивается сама, как иссякший ручеёк.  
Билл возвращается к началу. Блокнота мало, скоро и для одной истории потребуются толстые тетради. Это предощущение вызывает странную, кипящую радость.  
Он перечитывает написанное, на ходу оставляя пометки и исправления. Дойдя до последней строчки, вздыхает, чуть задерживая этот вздох – смакуя. Он не знает, каково глотнуть шампанского после большой победы, но думает, что ощущения похожи.  
История (не Билл, _история_ – это он уяснил сразу) рассказывает про безымянного мальчика, который боялся спускаться в подвал, но однажды пересилил свой страх. Зла в подвале не оказалось, оно было в голове. Мальчик выдохнул с облегчением, а вернувшись в комнату, заснул – и не проснулся. Монстр настиг его во сне.  
Иногда плохие вещи просто случаются. С кем угодно, и даже детство не дарует вечную жизнь. Можно не бояться и всё равно попасть в капкан, а можно вариться в страхе ( _как в колдовском котле_ ) до самой старости.  
Открыв первую страницу, в верхнем углу Билл мелкими буквами пишет название.  
Оно выскочило само, как чёрт из табакерки.  
«Мальчик и монстр».

Промаявшись до вечера, Билл отвлекает себя всевозможной ерундой. Его манит обратно. Словно притащил домой сокровище и спрятал под кровать, а смотреть нельзя - иначе потускнеет.  
И всё-таки он с опаской и трепетом берёт блокнот, чтобы снова перечитать рассказ. Прежняя лёгкость ещё здесь, в его комнате, но заметно поубавилась. Появилось другое чувство, странное и _тесное_ , будто трещишь по швам, пока нечто вырывается изнутри.  
Однако история про мальчика затягивает, Билл падает в неё, как в колодец, и финальный всплеск всё такой же громкий.  
Он думает, как ощутимо на этих страницах чувство страха. Спустя годы писатель Уильям Денбро в разгар одного из неизбежных творческих кризисов перечитает свой первый рассказ и удивится, что четырнадцатилетний мальчик смог передать ужас – темноты, жизни, собственного разума. Уильям Денбро к тому моменту совсем позабудет, что описать пережитое куда проще.  
Удивительно. Это ощущение – завершённости, чистоты нового листа – не похоже ни на что, испытанное раньше.  
Отпустить в небо один шарик из связки – и наблюдать, задрав голову, его полёт, пока остальные всё ещё томятся в твоей ладони.  
Освобождение, покой, тишина. Последнее слово – нет, буква последнего слова – маятник, и с очередным ударом твоя душа наконец соскользнула с его острия.  
Пьяняще. Кто бы мог подумать, что обыкновенный блокнот, потрёпанный в углах, в синих пятнах чернил – это и есть счастье. Что счастье может быть в нём.  
«Я могу сотворить всё, что захочу. А могу уничтожить».  
Знал ли клоун, что послужит началом, а не окончанием, одной истории, а затем – и множества их?  
\- Это я тебя создал, - говорит Билл и смеётся, смеётся, пока хватает дыхания (а его теперь _много_ ). – Я твой бог, слышишь, мразь? Я твоё всё, и без меня ты не су-ще-ству-ешь.  
_Браво, Билли._  
\- Аминь, мать твою.  
Билл усмехается и заносит ручку над чистым листом, и когда (очень скоро) кончается блокнот, начинается тетрадь.

Он торопится убивать чудовищ, и не только их. Кровь, столько времени зудящая под кожей, наконец льётся, и ей нет конца.  
Он знает правду, он её видел: Билл Денбро вырастет и забудет всё. Но значит ли это, что в уголке его сознания не спрячется шкатулка с монстром? И будет ждать часа, чтобы открыться.  
Уильям Денбро пойдёт по простейшему пути: захлопнет дверь вместо того, чтобы сжечь чулан. И пауки продолжат бегать в этой темноте, и в полночь будут мерцать огни.  
Билл знает, как могут знать только дети – будущее _не изменить_.  
Но можно постараться ударить больнее. Пока оружие остро.  
Он практически слышит – или хочет слышать – как от боли шипят страницы, когда _его_ история вспарывает их бумажную кожу.  
Слышит, как яростно свирепствует Оно. Мечется из угла в угол, на своих восьми лапах, свечением мёртвых огней, ледяной сферой из глубин космоса.  
Билл сам удивляется тому, насколько может быть безжалостен – как любой ребёнок, о чём взрослые догадываются, а рано или поздно ощущают на своей шкуре.  
Он пишет историю о семерых детях, столкнувшихся со злом.  
Даёт им имена: Беверли, Ричи, Эдди, Бен, Майк, Стэнли. Билл.  
Связывает их воедино – всего лишь свора неудачников, каждый со своим крестом.  
Внутреннее зрение пробуждается вспышкой; вот Билл только думал про Эдди – и вот уже видит его.  
Немного несуразный, хрупкий телом, но сильный внутри. Ходячая аптека.  
Судорожный вдох ингалятора, звонкий голос, одни сплошные вопросы и один сплошной страх.  
Эдди Каспбрак собственной персоной, дамы и господа.  
Билл наделяет его отвагой – нет, только раскрашивает, наполняет словом, как будто красками.  
Следующим на страницы врывается Ричи Тозиер: имя, подходящее для сцены, на которой ему предстоит звучать. Бабушкины очки, рука, пробившая землю и машущая ему. Огромное сердце и слишком быстрый мозг. Он такой один. И тысячи его. Ба-ла-бол.  
Билл тихо произносит это слово, оно пузырьками лопается на языке, как воздушная карамель.  
Самый лучший друг.  
У Стэнли Уриса мелкие непослушные кудряшки; он еврей и заявляет об этом первой фразой, и гордится «пошли все нахрен» этим, и нет ни одной причины, почему бы ему этого не делать.  
Возможно, когда-нибудь люди поймут, что горе в разных лицах приходит ко всем, и твоя «белизна» - не спасёт.  
Стэнли мечтает стать орнитологом и лелеет эту мечту внутри себя, зная, что родители не одобрят, что над ним будут смеяться.  
У него есть страх, но мечта – важнее. Пока.  
Эта уверенность наполняет и Билла. Труднообъяснимая нежность зарождается в нём, привязанность, у которой нет причин.

Каждый писатель проходит через это (спустя годы Уильям Денбро точно подтвердит): первое знакомство с героями самое ценное.  
Они по очереди подходят к твоей душе, каждый со своим ключом. Замки щёлкают и падают один за другим, и вот открыта дверь.  
Пока ты жив, такой она и останется.  
А через неё люди, не существовавшие минутой ранее, пройдут по коридору до самого конца.  
Билл останавливается перевести дух; его сердце колотится, будто после американских горок. А ведь позади меньше половины. Нет времени отдыхать – стук только громче, и звенят, звенят ключи.  
Темнокожий Майк Хэнлон появляется робко, неуверенный, что достоин.  
Биллу приходилось видеть, как школьные хулиганы вроде психа Бауэрса с его шайкой достают ребят. Им особого повода не нужно, но другой цвет кожи подобен знамени, которое несёшь не желая. «Ударь меня, я не такой» – вот что написано на нём.  
Майк смелее, чем хочет казаться, он боится верить, боится любить. Но он светится – по-настоящему, изнутри, чтобы давать свет другим.  
Бена Хэнскома затащить на страницы трудно – и не потому, что он большой (так будет не всегда).  
Он - намертво заколоченный сундук с сокровищами. Билл не знает, как подступиться, и над каждым словом его рука замирает. Самый непонятный; болезненно, страшно прикоснуться. И почему-то самый, на тонких уровнях, близкий. Это чувство яркое, но описать его не удаётся.  
Билл пока ограничивается парой строк, вымучивает их и устаёт. Бен здесь, и это главное.

В конце концов, он впускает и себя.  
Оказывается, это сложнее всего. Билл не то чтобы сопротивляется, нет, на страницы он ступает уверенно, потому что давно готов. Он там просто есть.  
Но что написать о человеке, который одновременно ты и кто-то другой, отдельный?  
Вот он, существующий теперь в двух плоскостях, управляет только одной.  
Щедро делится своей болью, награждает заиканием (куда без него) – и чем-то ещё. Тем, что заставляет других мгновенно тянуться к нему.  
Сиянием. Внутренним свечением ( _будто в каждой ладони по рыбе-фонарю_ ).  
Он этого не понимает, но слова выполняют работу за него.  
Спотыкаются в его голове и на бумаге. Даже на страницах, там особенно – ты уязвим и не спрячешь свой недуг.  
_Значит, Билли, ты покажешь им и другую свою болезнь?_  
«Может, и покажу».  
Он видит себя в строчках: яснее и чётче портрета.  
Хочет спросить: что ты задумал? Что будешь делать? Что тебя ждёт?  
Но это уравнение составлено без его участия – только записано его рукой – без него и решится.  
Странно. Одновременно иллюзия и настоящее; он просто не может существовать вне тела – и вот он, живой, оплетённый строками, как вьюном, машет себе самому на пороге бумажного дома.  
Лёгкость в груди полна кислородом; пусть так будет всегда.  
Билл хотел бы пообещать этому мальчишке счастья, но не может. Счастье – не то, что его ждёт. Всех их.  
_Но я обещаю тебе много боли, больше, чем ты мог бы подумать, что выдержишь. И ты справишься с ней. Справишься со всем._  
Время стирается. Мужчина с седыми волосами, которым Билл однажды станет, кладёт ладонь на его плечо; он здесь.  
_Будущее шлёт привет, Заика. Как там старина «Сильвер»?_  
\- Хорошо. Не очень радуется падениям, но жив.  
_Ты уже вставил игральные карты в колёса?_  
\- Пока нет.  
_Этот звук преследует меня во сне. Я думаю, что птицы хлопают крыльями, но птиц нет. Это «Сильвер» мчится сквозь время. Хэй-хо, Сильвер!_

Из состояния транса Билла выдёргивает стук в дверь. Образы тают в воздухе, оставляя его наедине с тетрадью и ручкой.  
Целый мир, который он только что видел – который _впустил_ – тут же спрятался от посторонних.  
\- Да, входи, - говорит Билл, засовывая блокнот и тетрадь под подушку.  
Он уверен, что это мама. Вместо неё в комнату заходит отец.  
На мгновение Билл чувствует опасность, расстояние между ними похоже на пропасть, и любые слова упадут в неё, не долетая.  
\- Что-то с-с-случилось?  
Иначе зачем _ему_ понадобилось прийти?  
\- Нет.  
Зак Денбро хороший человек, а с хорошими людьми случаются плохие вещи. Часто случаются.  
Прикрывая дверь в комнате сына, чтобы поговорить, Зак думает, может ли у них теперь быть что-то хорошее. Он сомневается.  
Но ребёнок, сидящий на кровати с неестественно прямой спиной, напуган, хоть и выглядит бесстрашным – и это _его_ ребёнок.  
В горле сухо. Столько нужно сказать, столько слов толпилось в голове, складываясь в ладные извинения, оправдания, примирения. А что теперь?  
Билл ждёт; наверняка его словесный клад также быстро опустел.  
_Кто тут взрослый, папа?_  
\- Билл, - всё-таки начинает он. Хрипло, неуверенно, но хотя бы так. – Сынок. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
\- Да, вполне. Хочешь показать меня доктору?  
Ошибка. Как трудно разговаривать с подростком – сплошные мины под ногами.  
\- Нет, не хочу.  
\- Тогда что? Отчитать за падение с велика? Или за всё вместе?  
\- Билли, хватит.  
_Билли, хватит!_  
\- Не называй меня так.  
Напряжён от макушки до пяток, искрится злостью, но злится тихо, внутри себя – опаснее всего.  
Зак с удивлением понимает, что сын сжимает кулаки. Кого он хочет ударить? Как его защитить?  
\- Хорошо, не буду. Для тебя это может звучать странно, но я пришёл поговорить. Не ругать, не отчитывать, не спорить с тобой. Просто поговорить. Можем мы это сделать?  
Билл сдувается моментально, словно воздушный шарик.  
Его гнев разрушителен. Яд, заполняющий железы, не иссякает никогда.  
Он выглядит совсем ребёнком, Зак вспоминает, как впервые взял его на руки – ворчащего, краснощёкого. Кто мог знать, что годы спустя они окажутся в этой точке.  
«Мой, и уже нет», понимает Зак Денбро, понимает остро, как любой родитель подростка, и ему ещё предстоит залечивать эту рану.  
«Не злись на меня, - хочет сказать он. – Мне ведь тоже больно».  
Билл опускает голову.  
\- Давай поговорим, - тихо отвечает он.  
\- Могу я присесть? – спрашивает Зак, и Билл кивает.  
В его комнате неуловимо поменялась атмосфера; что-то исчезло из неё.  
Подобное чувство Зак испытывает в комнате Джорджи и от сравнения невольно вздрагивает.  
Ушла жизнь, детство – ушло. Ребёнка больше нет.  
Зак садится на край кровати – дальше, чем хотел бы. Он жалеет, что пришёл; жалеет, что додумался прийти только сейчас. Шэрон молчала, не просила его ни о чём. Она справлялась сама.

Может ли кто-нибудь предупредить о взрослении твоего сына? Чтобы проснуться однажды утром и увидеть табличку: «Сегодня тот самый день. Он больше не живёт здесь».  
Даже оставаясь в доме, больше не живёт. Как принять это?  
\- Мы не ладим с тобой в последнее время, - говорит Зак, торопится, пока ещё что-то важное не ускользнуло от него. – Я частенько бывал с тобой груб, прости меня.  
Билл смотрит на него, поджав губы, молчит, не извиняется в ответ.  
«Сколько же времени я действительно упустил?»  
\- Это не значит, что я не люблю тебя, сынок. Что не принимаю или не одобряю тебя. Это не так.  
Шэрон, конечно, подобрала бы слова намного лучше. Заку неподвластна эта женская магия, а мужской, как он знает, нет. Есть боль, грязь, кровь и пот – снаружи или внутри, но есть всегда.  
\- Пап, не надо. Я понимаю.  
\- Я не уверен, что понимаю сам. Нам троим сейчас хуже, чем когда-либо. И похоже, справляемся мы хреново.  
Он удивляется собственному смешку и тому, что Билл хмыкает в ответ.  
\- Суперсемейки из нас не получится.  
\- Билли, сынок. Я не могу знать, что ты чувствуешь. На этом поле я слеп. Ты можешь меня вести?  
\- Могу. – Билл улыбается, безусловное счастье больше не светится в его лице. Но _сияет_ что-то другое. – Сейчас тебе не нужно на это поле, поверь. Я справлюсь.  
\- Что с тобой происходит?  
Билл пожимает плечами.  
\- То же, что и с вами. Я борюсь. Проигрываю, падаю, пробую снова. Победа ещё далека, но я к ней иду.  
Он протягивает Заку обе руки, не для объятия - в нём он не нуждается, а чтобы крепко сжать его ладони.  
\- Мы справимся, пап. И потом, возможно, всё будет хорошо.  
Сейчас Зак тоже видит _его_ – мужчину, поседевшего раньше времени, с безмерной печалью в глазах. Он смотрит из будущего; точно знает, как всё сложится.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, пап, - говорит этот мужчина и улыбается – улыбкой Билла.  
Труднее всего признать: моему ребёнку больно _по-другому_. Я не знаю, где эта боль прячется и как добраться до неё; не могу помочь в борьбе с ней. А что я могу?  
Кажется, дети навсегда останутся маленькими, с такими же проблемами, любить их – легко; а злиться, не понимать, ненавидеть (короткой, но яркой вспышкой) – невозможно.  
Но они вырастают, и любви уже недостаточно, а ты, родитель, оказываешься в тумане с мерцающим фонариком в руке.  
Жизнь Зака Денбро была спокойной, его детство прошло, как у обычного ребёнка, и подростком он был самым обыкновенным.  
Он испытывал счастье и страдание, везение, когда встретил Шэрон и они решились на двоих чудесных детей.  
Казалось, и дальше всё пойдёт как должно. И вот перед ним старший сын – такой отчаянный, смелый, хлебнувший горя из взрослого стакана. Зак знает его – и не знает совсем. А Джорджи, следуя завету, остался маленьким навсегда.  
«Вырастай, - думает Зак, обращаясь к мальчику и мужчине, одному, так или иначе, человеку. – Вырастай, меняйся, делай что хочешь. Только, пожалуйста, живи».  
\- Ты же видишь, я выживу.  
Мужчина хлопает Билла по плечу, как старого приятеля.  
\- Люблю тебя, па.  
Кто из них это говорит, непонятно; два голоса звучат как один.  
\- И я тебя люблю, сынок.  
Больше, чем можно вообразить. _Больше, чем хотел бы._

К счастью, другой мир никуда не исчезает. Как только отец уходит, Билл торопится обратно. Он отстранён и сосредоточен, будто не родитель только что был в его комнате, а призрак.  
Руки дрожат, открывая тетрадь. Вместо неё Биллу мерещится альбом с фотографиями: кто-то уже занял своё место, но собрались не все.  
Нужно спешить, пока ещё мерцают огни.  
Билл смотрит в отражение строк: мальчишка, поселившийся в них, оброс плотью. Укрепился. Так похож на него, в то же время совсем другой. Пусть он спотыкается на каждом шагу, но ведь встаёт.  
\- Неудачники.  
Волшебство в одном слове. Ребята, прыгнувшие на страницы (как в зелёную воду озера), не какие-то там лузеры – а Неудачники. Им повезло.  
Но прыгнули ещё не все.  
Она приходит последней; рыжая вспышка на полях, хранилище веснушек и любви. Лохматит уголки страниц одна мысль о ней. Она подходит к краю выступа и с любопытством смотрит вниз. Её лицо тонет в солнечном круге.  
Беверли Марш. Самая красивая на свете девчонка. Самая желанная и чужая. Она рассказывает о себе не всё, а Билл и не спрашивает. Откровенно говоря, от неё он готов принять любую выдумку за правду. Родилась ли ты на Марсе или Альфе Центавре, или в несуществующем доме у несуществующих людей – всё равно лучше тебя нет. И она это знает.  
Её история самая мрачная из всех. Блуждая по туманному болоту с фонарём в руке, идёшь за ней, мимо желтоглазых чудовищ и филинов, мимо зова русалок и стонущих деревьев – идёшь за ней, хозяйкой этой сказки. Этого кошмара.  
Билл готов целую вечность разглядывать лицо Беверли; солнце рисовало его, не иначе. Исцеловало его, щекой прижалось к волосам.  
Пока что этому нет названия, не будет ещё долго, и даже взрослый Уильям Денбро усомнится в свои сорок лет, что любил.  
Но на страницах, между строк – яснее некуда.  
«С тобой я бы пережил конец света», думает Билл, а Беверли улыбается и бессовестно курит, выпуская дым изо рта.  
Она протягивает руки к шестерым мальчишкам, чтобы сомкнулся круг; единственная, кто не боится.

В конце концов, Билл оставляет её, чтобы призвать зло – и Оно является мгновенно. Заливает страницы свечением, расползается по ним, пока неподвижна рука. Приносит запах цирка и съеденного детства. Сладкая вата похрустывает на его острых зубах.  
«Мама не разрешает разговаривать с незнакомцами».  
«Я Пеннивайз, танцующий клоун».  
«Очень приятно, Джорджи».  
«Теперь мы знакомы, так?».  
Билл зажмуривается, давая отдых глазам.  
Его ждут две тени, большая и маленькая. Они видны на стене, будто нарисованные чёрной краской.  
Билл моргает, но никуда они не исчезают и не исчезнут.  
Большая ( _взро-о-ослая_ ) тень высокая и сутулая, а таких длинных рук, как у неё, и вовсе в природе не бывает. А вот у маленькой тени рука всего одна.  
Взрослая тень машет Биллу, маленькая повторяет. Взрослая кладёт ладонь маленькой на плечо, будто они друзья.  
_Теперь_ друзья.  
\- Ненавижу. – Рычание, едва похожее на голос, Билл слышит со стороны. Дети не могут говорить так, в них просто не уместится столько ярости. _Правда?_  
\- О нет, ты любишь меня, Билли. Без меня твои истории не были бы такими полными, не так ли? Без меня они бы вообще не появились.  
\- Ты и есть моя история.  
\- Ай-яй-яй, не бери на себя так много. Разве мама не говорила тебе, что придуманное живёт вечно? Более того, оно живёт _отдельно_ от тебя. _Так – или иначе_. Сколько комнат в твоём домике, Билли?  
Длинная тень исчезает со стены, а маленькая достаёт из-за спины кораблик.  
Клоун появляется рядом, Билл вздрагивает от неожиданности, а ведь пора бы привыкнуть.  
\- Я горжусь тобой, дружок. Теперь ты тоже _ешь_. Вкусно, не правда ли?  
Жёлтые глаза в сетке кровавых трещин, кайма радужки ярко-красная. Сколько детей пропало в Дерри сегодня?  
Билл смотрит, как и прежде, зачарованно. По ту сторону, он помнит, ледяной космос, эхо детских криков и мёртвые огни.  
Их сияние наполняет тебя, как сосуд, оно светит насквозь. Кто-то сходит с ума, кто-то не выдерживает света.  
_Но ты... Ты сияешь, Билли. По-настоящему._

На этот раз Билл не падает, а скользит по гигантской горке, как в детстве: бесконечным казался спуск.  
_Иди ко мне._  
Голос матери, изменённый временем и памятью: тогда она говорила звонко, счастливо и всегда была готова поймать.  
Билл помнит тень на песке, у подножия горки – тень великана с огромными руками.  
\- Лови! – кричит Билл, ему три года, всё впереди, и когда он скатывается, объятия мамы спасают его от удара. Они смеются, великанья тень отгоняет все его страхи.  
_Спускайся ко мне._  
Витиеватые петли уходят в темноту, конца дороги не видно. Кто-нибудь находит его? Или, пролетев все эти виражи, ты распахиваешь чёрный занавес, а там – ещё один, потом ещё и ещё, и за ними, ты знаешь, ничего нет?  
Никакого конца.  
_Ни-че-го._  
Джорджи окунулся в это чёрное море, и от него остался только всплеск.  
Билл приходит в себя резко, балансируя на самом краю. Он ещё не готов спуститься.  
\- И взлететь не готов? А как же центр корзины и ветер, поднимающий воздушный шар?  
Клоун усмехается – гром этого чёрного мира, его единственная величина. Билл словно внутри колокола, он зажимает уши, чтобы не оглохнуть.  
И оказывается в своей комнате.  
Он ещё чувствует ладонь на плече, но никого нет, тени покинули его дом. Ненадолго.  
Последние строчки рассказа плывут, размытые дождевой водой. «Они победили на этот раз – и вернутся снова, когда будет нужно».  
Зло сгинуло на дне колодца, когда дети пришли в его дом на Нейболт-стрит. Вот так просто – как никогда не бывает в жизни.  
Могущество исчезает с хлопком, Билл падает на кровать, тетрадка выскальзывает из руки. Однако, они – здесь. Шелестят страницами, выбираясь из них, перешёптываются, испуганно озираясь. На полу они оставят следы; приоткрыв окно, выпрыгнут на траву прямо со второго этажа, но ничего им не будет, ни переломов, ни царапин – побегут в лето любить, ненавидеть, взрослеть. Эхо голосов будет слышно ещё какое-то время.  
Они распахнули дверь, прошли по коридору до конца; прокатились через занавес, череду их. Несмотря ни на что, они будут жить вечно.  
А у Билла нет выбора, кроме как поглощать судьбы, перемалывать судьбы.  
Исписанный лист – его _другой_ желудок, и если он будет голодать, то умрёт. _Ешь, чтобы выжить._  
«Простите меня», думает Билл, просит прощения заранее – у людей (ведь даже существуя только в его голове, они всё равно люди), которым суждено оказаться на этих страницах.  
У Неудачников, едва унёсших ноги – они торопятся к монстру, чтобы сразиться и победить; они убегают от монстра.  
Усталость наковальней стучит по вискам. Билл поворачивается на бок, лицом к окну.  
_Закрывай глаза, Билли. Иди ко мне._

В этом сне он видит всех по-настоящему, наконец-то вместе.  
Заканчивается учебный год, они высыпают на школьный двор в толпе других детей. Ричи выкидывает книжки в мусорный бак, Эдди говорит «это же вся твоя библиотека, Тозиер!» и получает в ответ ядовито-нежную стрелу. Бен неуклюже складывает тетради в рюкзак, торопится его застегнуть, эти прятки с самим собой продлятся много лет. Он весь воплощается в страх и восторг, когда смеётся Беверли. На её шее цепочка с ключом, который она навсегда забрала себе.  
Стэн крепко сжимает свои учебники, невозмутимый и серьёзный. Билл идёт чуть впереди, летнее благословение касается его щеки.  
Майк ждёт возле велостоянки, как страж; проходящие мимо люди – о чудо! – не задерживают на нём взгляд.  
Где-то за спиной Генри Бауэрс существует только в том виде, в котором ему позволено: озлобленного на весь мир, но безобидного подростка.  
Билл чувствует каждой клеточкой: это хороший, важный день. Ему хочется мороженого, посмотреть на солнце, зажмуриться. Рассмеяться. Всё равно, в каком порядке.  
Неудачники в полном составе отправятся на Пустошь, где знаменуют начало лета прыжком в зелёные воды озера, и небо будет чистым над их головами. На панцире огромной черепахи они поднимутся на берег.  
Беверли достанет открытку, на обратной стороне которой дрожащие пальцы Бена выводили строки; она не догадается ещё очень долго. Билл запомнит привкус чувства к ней – апельсиновый. И ржавый, совсем чуть-чуть.  
Они пролистают альбом с фотографиями, взятый в библиотеке: Дерри приподнимет занавес над своей историей, и если оживёт чёрно-белая картинка, то только чтобы улыбнуться им, окутав запахом сладкой ваты.  
Сколько баек будет рассказано, пока не стемнеет? Сколько чудовищ в них умрёт, успев царапнуть когтистой лапой, но не поранить всерьёз? Сколько выживет детей? Все выживут.  
Билл подумает, как сильно их любит, и испугается, что любить призраков неправильно. Затем увидит, как Ричи протирает очки и ворчит, а Эдди наблюдает исподтишка; как Беверли загибает уголок открытки, и Бен краснеет, совершенно беспомощный; как Стэн и Майк болтают ногами в зелёной воде, сейчас – совсем _одинаковые_.  
Он увидит всё и подумает: призраками, или сплетением букв на страницах, или кем угодно, но будьте вечны, дети. Я так вас люблю.  
Ласковый вечер проводит их по домам - ненадолго. Утром Неудачники соберутся опять.

Билл торопит этот день, но время на школьном дворе течёт по своим законам.  
Неудачники подходят к Майку, а через дорогу мальчик в жёлтом дождевике машет им рукой. Ноги сами тормозят, чтобы развернуться и пойти к нему. Билл делает всего шаг и останавливается. Машет в ответ.  
«Приветствие на разных берегах – всё, что у нас теперь есть. Подожди, малыш. Я приду и обниму тебя, но не сейчас. Пока нет».  
В кроне дерева лопается шарик, Биллу мерещится пара золотых глаз, а он не чувствует ничего, даже усталости.  
_Ни-че-го._  
Мужчина с сединой в волосах хлопает его по плечу. Он рядом, пролистывает давно выцветшие страницы своей памяти. Спокойная улыбка, умиротворение в глазах… или что-то другое.  
\- Как ты справился? – спрашивает Билл.  
_Никак. Я просто научился с этим жить. Монстры не умирают, Заика. Они засыпают на время._  
\- Значит, это не пройдёт?  
_Нет. Запри на замок, спрячь ключи. И не подходи, даже если он позовёт. А он будет звать. Они оба будут._  
\- Я постараюсь.  
_Представляй, что пишешь Джорджи письма. Я представлял. Он читает, улыбается и делает из них кораблики. Он счастлив._  
\- А мама с папой? Как быть с ними?  
Уильям Денбро пожимает плечами.  
_Ты же не бог, Заика. Спасай себя, чтобы протянуть руку другим._  
\- Но они не захотят.  
_И это их выбор._  
Билл молчит. Ему многое непонятно до конца, а что-то непонятно совсем. Он чувствует себя слишком маленьким для одних дверей и великаном для тех, что позади.  
Но мир не будет ждать, пока ты приготовишься; никогда ты не будешь готов. Солнце одинаково светит над прошлым и будущим, над страхом, счастьем и болью.  
_Не забывай ручку и блокнот. Ты уже знаешь, что не прекратишь писать, даже если захочешь. Пиши, когда один. Маму слишком напугает твой отсутствующий взгляд. Она будет спрашивать, здесь ли ты, и поймёт далеко не сразу._  
\- А они?  
Билл показывает на Неудачников, застывших во времени без своего вожака.  
_Наступит момент, когда ты забудешь их совсем, и этот период будет долгим._  
«Даже цвет её волос?», думает Билл.  
_Даже её улыбку._  
\- Я не знаю, как смириться с этим.  
Ведь она только появилась, самая лучшая девчонка на свете, а он уже отдал ей всё и клятвой произносил её имя.  
_Такова цена, Заика. Вместо них будут другие._  
\- Но я вспомню их снова?  
_Конечно._  
\- Как?  
_Так же, как забывал. Легко. Все истории должны заканчиваться._  
Билл видит себя полупрозрачным – время на исходе, а у него столько вопросов и всего одна возможность спросить.  
\- Почему Оно не забрало меня?  
_Я не знаю. Не знаю до сих пор._  
\- И кто Оно на самом деле, - говорит Билл себе, обоим себе, и Уильям Денбро молчит, спустя годы всё ещё не найдя ответ.  
\- Тебе бывает страшно?  
_Притворяюсь, что нет._  
\- Я тоже притворяюсь.  
_Уезжай сразу, как сможешь. И не возвращайся в Дерри. Оставь прошлое запертым, Билли, ради нас обоих. Помни, что плохие вещи случаются с хорошими людьми. Святой боже, как часто они случаются с нами._  
Билл поднимает голову, но рядом уже никого нет.  
Ричи машет ему, кричит очередную дурную шутку; взрыв детского смеха прокатывается по Дерри, прямиком в его жадную пасть. Таков, должно быть, правильный финал.  
Мысли спотыкаются, торопясь занять место, каждую комнату в большом доме. Открывая их одну за другой, Билл создаст собственную библиотеку. Он сам её напишет, от первой до последней строчки.  
На школьном дворе уже пусто, все разбрелись по лету, кто куда. Краем глаза Билл улавливает жёлтую вспышку. Джорджи бежит за корабликом, названным в свою честь, а тот плывёт себе, как ни в чём не бывало.  
Когда эта часть истории скрывается за углом, Билл провожает её взглядом и идёт к друзьям.  
Верный «Сильвер» приветствует его, игральные карты хлопают в колёсах, будто птичьи крылья.  
Лето начинается.


End file.
